Chance Encounters
by dsmrm2023
Summary: All human B/E A/J R/E This is a story of chance encounters. Sometimes what you've always wanted is right in front of you. All you have to do is look for it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all!!!! So this is my first fanfic so please take it easy on me. I value all opinions and think that it is important to get feedback so please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! This is a story about chance encounters. Its funny how you can be so close to the love of your life and never know it. But a chance encounter will change your life forever…enjoy!!!!

BPOV

_Why why why do I do this to myself?_ I mentally asked myself this while getting ready. Today was going to be a VERY busy day but hey, when I only have to work three days a week and make the money that I'm making… there is no reason to complain. Per usual, I had booked myself back to back at work barely leaving time for a lunch break and subsequently would be working all day today. I was currently getting ready for work, which included me doing some flawless make-up and a fabulous hair-do. I work at a salon in our local mall so I have to look like I know what I'm talking about when consulting with clients. Trust me, I definitely learned this the hard way. As I was finishing up my hair, (spraying it into place with my favorite new hairspray) my roommate walked into my bathroom.

"Hey Bella, oh nice hair! Any who, I picked out your outfit for work today!!!!"

I opened my mouth to protest but apparently Alice thought I was going to thank her. She put a hand on my shoulder with the other on her heart and said "No no no Bella, no need to thank me! It was my pleasure!" and with that she quite literally bounced out of my room. Alice is not only my roommate but she is also my best friend. She is one of the tiniest people I have ever met, though she describes herself as "fun sized". She stands short at about 5'2, has dark brown spiky hair, is always the life of the party, and seems to have endless energy. It's kind of hard not to love Alice. She is always my positive pixie.

I walked into my room and lying on my bed was the outfit that Alice had picked for me. I let out a little "humph" and Alice, with her amazing hearing, yelled from the living room "Bella for once in your life will you please not complain about your outfit? Your going to wear it weather you like it or not." With that I knew I had no choice. She may be tiny but she is mighty. Alice picked out a pair of skintight black leggings, a snug yet loose black short sleeve v-neck shirt, a black vest with white pinstripes, six-inch ankle boots with the same pattern and material as the vest. I liked the outfit but hated the shoes because as cute as they were I knew I was going to die in them by the end of the day.

"Bella you're going to be late. Hurry up and get out here and eat your breakfast!" Gosh I love Rosalie! I grabbed everything I needed for work and headed out to the living room with the shoes in my hand. Needless to say, Alice gave me a disapproving scowl. "What? I'm just waiting till I absolutely have to put them on. I like it when my feet aren't numb." I stated this with nothing but sarcasm and a small smile. "Fine Bella but just remember, pain is beauty" and then she winked so I knew I was forgiven. Gotta love that Alice! I just about cried when I saw what was in front of me. Rosalie is just about the best cook there is and she made me a nice big plate of bacon, potatoes, and eggs! Not only is she amazing in the kitchen but she is also my other best friend and other roommate. Rosalie is the type of beauty that makes other girls green with envy. She is tall, about 5'9, with beautiful long blond hair and painfully beautiful bright blue eyes. To put it mildly, she has the body of a supermodel. However she is a complete firecracker; its Rose's way or the highway. With that attitude, she seems to always get what she wants. She is my best friend and I love her! Rose, Alice, and I have been best friends since kindergarten. We grew up in the same small town of Forks, WA and very quickly decided that we needed to get out. About a week after high school graduation we packed up and moved to Santa Barbara, CA. Three years later we're still here and we're still roommates so life is good.

I was pulled from my memories when I noticed the time on the microwave. Shit! I'm so going to be late! "Thanks for breakfast Rose but I gotta split. Alice thanks for the outfit but next time I think I got it!" I put on my shoes and headed for the door. "Hey Bella do you want a ride?" Alice asked with her keys in hand. " No thanks Alice, I have to break these things in somehow before I get to work. Besides what's the point of paying a ridiculous amount of rent to be four blocks away from work if I'm just going to drive?" Rosalie was the one to come to my aid and added in, " You know she's right Alice, let her walk. So Bella, we'll see you at two for lunch and then my appointment is at three. I have another business appointment at five so is an hour and a half enough time to get my hair done?" I swear we have this conversation every single time I do her hair. "Rosalie, I have been doing your hair for two years now. When does it ever take me longer than that to do your hair? Don't worry it'll be fine. Relax. I'm late. I have to go!" I turned on my heel and walked out the door. I was in such a rush but didn't want to run so my normal stride turned into more of a strut as I was walking to work.

That's when it happened; that's when I first saw him. This gorgeous tall man with this beautiful bronze hair was coming out of a u-haul carrying a table into the house on the corner. I started to slow down without any conscious thought and just stared at him. He quite literally stopped me in my tracks. It wasn't until I heard his friend speak that I realized I was staring and biting my lower lip. " Uh-oh, looks like the hot girl has a crush on Edward" _Edward? Hmmm…I like that name. Oh shit…_my internal dialogue was interrupted when he looked right at me and I felt that familiar flush start up in my cheeks that always happens when I'm embarrassed. He smiled this gorgeous half smile at me and then yelled at his friend "Shut up Emmett! Stop lazing around and help me finish!" Then "Edward" waved at me and I kind of half waved back. Then as if it couldn't get any more embarrassing, I started walking away I tripped on the sidewalk and nearly face planted. I caught my footing and then walked away as quickly as I could. I didn't even have the heart to look back.

I was fifteen minutes late to work and was apologizing to my client as I ran through the door. I was really busy all day and was glad when two o'clock came. Alice and Rosalie met me at the café and I told them about what happened when I left for work. I was blushing again at the retelling of the story and they both started laughing again. Alice also was on lunch break from work. She has her dream job as a personal shopper. Alice and clothes is like air, she just cant live without it. Today was Rosalie's day off which she was enjoying. She also had her dream job; she was a mechanic at a local garage. She was also the busiest mechanic in town. It seems like every male in town started having car trouble when Rosalie finally started working in the garage. She started out as a secretary in a large shop. She applied for the mechanic position and got hired as a secretary because the boss believed girls shouldn't work with cars. Needless to say she was more then just a little pissed off. Finally after six months of secretarial work, she had enough and challenged her boss to a skill test. She dared him to a match of "Who's the best?" The challenge was to take apart a carburetor, clean it, and put it back together. Who ever got it done first got what they wanted. She wanted to be a mechanic and he wanted a date. Well, Rose beat him by five minutes and started in the garage the next day. She's been happy there ever since and her boss is enjoying the boost in business.

Alice cut lunch short by saying she had to get back to work, so Rose and I headed back to the salon. She started chuckling as we walked through the door. When I asked her what was so funny, she just shook her head and she pointed to the sign. I should have known, she laughs every time she sees it. The salon is called Pull My Hair and the emblem in the window is a picture of a woman with long hair throwing her head back in ecstasy as a masculine hand is wrapped around her hair. It was kind of cheesy and a little off the wall humor, but we got good business out of it.

As promised I got Rosalie out of the salon on time and looking beautiful as usual. I walked her out and she gave me a big hug and was off. The day dragged on and on until I was finally able to go home. My feet were killing me and I was about to call Alice for a ride (since she gave me these killer heels to wear) when I got a text from her saying:

B

_I know your feet are killing you. Let me pick u up and we'll go get starbucks :)_

_-A-_

There was no way I was going to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. BY now, I was mad as hell for her making me wear these shoes and if there was one thing that she didn't need it was caffeine. So I text her back:

A

_My feet don't hurt one bit! Sorry to disappoint. I'm going to walk. See u soon._

_-B-_

I gathered up all my stuff and started the walk back home. I put on my headphones and started to listen to my favorite song Last Name by Carrie Underwood. I had gotten about two blocks and was timing my steps to the beat off in my own world when I should have been looking around me. It was pitch black outside and there were streetlights in the distance. I knew if I made it to those lights then I'd be safe. This walk home was a usual routine for me so I wasn't really paying attention. Suddenly I felt a chill go up my spine, which was definitely an indicator that something was wrong. At that moment though, one of my other favorite songs came on and I was again lost in the beat. I started singing along to Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake and that's when it happened…

EPOV

_Why of all days does it have to be so damn hot today? I thought I moved to a tropical paradise not a damn desert. _Today was move in day and it was crazy hot. Although I guess when you're moving from a city with the most average yearly rainfall in the United States any other place is going to be hot. This was our first day in Santa Barbara since we had found a place to live. We were lucky enough to find a three-bedroom house so close to downtown at a reasonable price. Not to mention that my two best friends decided to move in with me so the rent is actually pretty cheap. It was harder to convince Jasper to move then it was Emmett. All I had to tell Emmett was that there were beaches, it was sunny year round, and there were hot girls in bikinis. He put his two weeks notice in the very next day. Jasper on the other hand was "in love" and he didn't want to leave his girlfriend. In the end, though, I guess the bonds of manhood are stronger then those he has with his girlfriend. They finally decided to try long distance and so far Jasper seemed to be enjoying the move. I was coming out of the u-haul carrying a very heavy table when I heard Emmett yell, "Uh-oh, looks like the hot girl has a crush on Edward!" I was stunned by how beautiful she was. She had this long gorgeous brown hair that looked like it had been curled and teased to perfection. She had the most beautiful body and I felt my heart start to race as I saw her biting her full bottom lip. Even from here I could see the flush in her cheeks as Emmett called her out. I yelled up at Emmett "Shut up Emmett! Quit being lazy and help me finish!" I smiled at the mystery girl and gave her a wave. I was going to talk to her but then she started to walk away, and then she almost fell. Well it was more of a very ungraceful stumble, but she recovered pretty well and took off. I think she was embarrassed. Jasper came out to help me with the table and after catching a glimpse of the girl as she disappeared down the street, commented, " I wonder if she lives near here. She seemed just your type Edward." There was no way I was going to tell him how I was feeling. Just that chance encounter had set my heart racing. I had never felt this way about any girl from just a look. I knew then that I had to get to know her. I sounded crazy even to myself and decided that I should distract myself with thoughts of something else. Then Emmett came out and said" Dude! Did you see her almost fall on her face? It was classic!" I gave him a look and he amended with a " Poor girl, I should have seen if she was ok", then ran into the u-haul and grabbed another box from the seemingly endless stack. Emmett has what Jasper and I call " foot perpetually in mouth" syndrome. Basically, he has no filter to stop him from saying the first thing that comes into his head. Jasper and I both laughed and continued to haul the rest of our stuff into the house.

About an hour later Emmett returned the u-haul with Jasper following in the car to give him a ride back. While they were gone I had arranged all the furniture in the living room and got the electronic stuff set up and wired. By the time they got back I was working on the kitchen. Little did I know that Jasper was going to rip my head off when he got back with Emmett. I was in the middle of unpacking the plates when Jasper came running into the house and yelled at me, " Edward if you break any of those plates I'm going to kick your ass! They were a gift from my Grandma Hale. Put the plates down, back away from the box slowly and no one will get hurt!" With that, I put the plates down gently and backed up. It took all I had not to laugh with Emmett standing in the kitchen doorway looking dumbfounded at Jasper. I turned around and went to walk to my bedroom and Emmett said what I was thinking "Seriously Edward…. I think he might be gay" and then Jasper yelled from the kitchen "I'M NOT GAY YOU BIG OAF! I JUST HAVE CLASS UNLIKE YOU!" The minute we heard that, we both started laughing and went into our rooms with smiles.

It took the rest of the day to set up my bed and arrange my room. We all pretty much had the basic layout of our rooms done and thank God we all had our own bathrooms. I don't think I could have handled sharing with Emmett. The living room, the kitchen, and the garage were all set up and ready to go. It was actually a pretty successful move in day, if I say so myself. About six o'clock we decided to venture downtown and get some dinner. Emmett was bound and determined to find a Chipotle and after asking about twenty people he finally found one. Two burritos, a quesadilla, and two orders of tacos later Emmett was finally satisfied. Jasper and I had barely finished our burritos and we were staring open mouthed at Emmett as he lifted his shirt and rubbed his now slightly protruding belly. " What are you looking at? I was hungry," he said. We just started laughing which made him pout and just like a four year old he started whining, "Aww, come on guys don't laugh at me. I skipped lunch!" which just made us laugh even harder.

We finished up dinner and decided to walk it off. We walked up and down State Street exploring our new home and found some interesting places to hang out. After about an hour we were walking through the mall on our way home and Emmett started to laugh hysterically. Jasper and I looked at him like he was deranged and he could only point to a sign since he was on the floor laughing with tears running down his face. The sign said "Pull My Hair" and had the oddest-looking woman on it. Jasper chuckled and that's when I saw her. It was the girl from earlier, and she was working on a client; I completely froze. She was a hairdresser and she looked amazing while she expertly fixed her client's hair. She was totally immersed in her work and all I could do was stare. Jasper began to ask me what I was looking at and then stopped when he saw her. Emmett finally recovered and, when he noticed whom I was staring at, said, "Hey its sidewalk girl, come on Eddie let's go say hi!" As he started to walk towards the salon, I practically tackled him to the ground. There was no way I was going to let him meet her before I had even had a chance to meet her. Not only was he sure to embarrass not only himself AND me, but I looked like crap from sweating all day. Emmett was in such a rush to eat earlier that we didn't take time to shower. Emmett looked at me like a five-year-old kid who just got his sucker stolen. I stood up and held out my hand to him with a "Sorry Emmett. I don't know what came over me. Let's just go home now ok?" He gave me this huge Emmett grin and said, " I think somebody has a crush on sidewalk girl! Don't worry Eddie she isn't my type. Most guys would feel intimidated with a handsome lad like me around… but don't you worry!" All I could do was look at my friend and laugh.

We got home without any further incident and then decided that it was shower time. I was glad that I had finished the bathroom and afterwards, put a majority of my clothes away. I put on some gray sweats and a green t-shirt and settled onto the couch. I was flipping channels until the other guys came out into the living room. We decided that we were going to play Halo since there was nothing else to do. We were really getting into the game when I heard a sound. It was so quiet that I almost dismissed it, but when Jasper and Emmett both looked up from the game I knew that they had heard it too. We ran out to the porch and that's when I saw what was going on. My heart seemed to stop beating

and I felt like all was lost in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all!!!! So here is chapter two!!! It's a little long but I had to get a lot of information in there lol again I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. Now for a disclaimer…. I do not own these wonderful characters!!!! The talented Stephanie Meyer does!!! But I do own the story and I'm loving it…**_

BPOV

As I was getting ready to cross the street a big man tackled me.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH. GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH".

I tried to knee him in the balls and he caught that so he punched me in the face. I knew that I had to get him off of me if there was any chance that I could get away. But at this point I was so pissed off that all I wanted to do was beat the shit out of him. He started to go for my purse and I held on with all that I had.

"JUST LET GO OF THE PURSE LADY"

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE"

"ITS JUST A PURSE. LET GO"

"IT'S A BRAND NEW PRADA!!!!"

"Well if your not going to give up the purse then maybe I'll get something else from you" he whispered into my ear. At that moment two things happened; one I was scared for my life and two I was pissed. The next part happened all to fast. I was able to roll him on his back and I started to punch him. Then the next thing I knew I was being lifted off of him and dragged across the street with my purse in my hand. Then I saw the guy who assaulted me trying to run away but he was being chased by an even bigger guy and then eventually tackled to the ground. I was put down on porch steps and I was finally able to look into the eyes of my rescuer. My heart skipped a beat as I looked into the most beautiful pair of emerald green eyes I've ever seen. They looked as though they were in pain and I couldn't help but try to comfort him. I put a hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes at my touch. It was one of the most beautiful moments I have ever shared with a man.

Then we were brought back to the real world when I heard his friend right next to us on the phone "yes ma'am. She is right here and seems to have only small injuries. My friend apprehended the man who assaulted her. Yes ma'am. No she is safe here. Yes. Ok. Thank you." I was stunned at how beautiful this man was to. He was tall and muscular and blond and gorgeous. He looked at me and asked all of the questions that I would expect my father to ask me (are you hurt? What happened? Do you need anything?) I replied that I was fine and I just wanted to go home. "I'm sorry…." He made a hand motion asking for my name "oh Bella" I replied. "Bella the police are on there way to arrest the man that attacked you and I think they are going to want to take a formal statement" he stated mater-of-factly. "Oh. Well then I'm going to call my friends to come sit with me if that's ok." I looked at him quizzically. He said that it was fine and looked at me and my rescuer, smirked, and walked away. It was then that I realized that we were holding hands. I pulled away and apologized then remembered that hair from earlier. He was the man with the beautiful bronze colored hair.

"Hi" he said to me. "Hi back" I replied. He offered his hand to me and said, "My name is Edward. Sorry I didn't get to you before he punched you. It looks like you're gonna have a nice shiner by morning." I grabbed at my face and regretted it immediately. It was one of the worst pains that I had felt in a long while. Edward ran into the house and was back in a few moments with an ice pack for my face. At that moment the man I recognized from earlier, Emmett, walked into the gates of the house dragging my attacker behind him. Then he threw him on the ground and was sitting on him. I was so thankful to these three men for what they had done that all I could do was cry. I was so embarrassed and I tried to hide the tears but Edward caught me and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

I couldn't take another second of feeling helpless and alone so I called Rosalie. I knew between her and Alice she would be the more rational. I flipped open my phone and dialed Rosalie's number. Two rings later she picked up.

"Hey bells. Are you still at work? I thought you'd be home by now?"

"Rose…" that was all I could say before I started to sob. Edward put his arm around me again and grabbed the phone from me to speak to Rosalie. I wrapped my arms around Edwards's waist and just cried. I couldn't help it. This brought back so many bad memories that I had tried to bury. But now as I was sitting here they just all bubbled to the surface and were spilling out. I calmed my breathing and listened to Edward as he tried to calm down a frantic Rosalie.

"My name is Edward. No I… Well she… I would nev… you got it wro… can I finish please?"

I had to let out a little giggle because I knew that Rosalie was giving him the third degree.

"As I said my name is Edward I live on the corner of Bath and Canon Perdido. Bella was on her way home from work and a man assaulted her. My friends and I heard her yell and we walked out to see what was the matter and then helped her when we saw what was going on. No she's fine. She's going to have a black eye in the morning but I think she should be ok. You can come over of course it's the house on the corner. My roommates and I and Bella are out in the front yard. Ok. Bye."

He shut the phone and handed it back to me and then said, "well your friend Rosalie sure is something" I smiled and said, "yeah she can be a little over protective but I love her for it" then we sat in silence for about two minutes before I heard Alice screaming at Rosalie. "ROSE WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE IS BELLA? WHAT HAPPENED? DAMNIT ROSALIE… WHERE IS SHE???" then they turned the corner and Alice saw me with an ice pack saw the man trapped under a massive Emmett and then it clicked. She ran towards me and fell at my feet "Bella are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you?" As Alice bombarded me with twenty-one questions I saw Rosalie get "the look" and knew that no one was safe. She walked over to Emmett and pushed him off of my attacker and then started to punch him. Emmett went to grab her but she saw him coming and punched him in the nose. Then she started in on my attacker again. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Punch "DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OK?" punch "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF" Alice and I got up and went over to her to calm her down. She had beaten the guy unconscious. Edward and the blond man were tending to Emmett who had a bloody nose. It was then that we heard the sirens coming towards us. Alice sat me back down and rose was apologizing to a very hurt Emmett.

The police arrived to find an unconscious man on the lawn me on the steps with Alice and Edward and Rosalie in the kitchen with Emmett and the blonde whose name I still didn't know. We went through all the questions and when they asked who had beaten up the attacker Emmett came out of the house and said that he had done it. He made up a story of how they had gotten in a fight when he tried to get away and the guy punched him and he "took him down" then the paramedics looked at me Emmett and the unconscious man and determined that we all needed medical attention. I tried to say I was fine but the paramedic thought that I had a broken cheekbone. So then we were all off to the hospital. Alice came with me and Edward went with Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie followed in the car. They had been staring at each other the whole time we were outside. He wasn't her type so I knew something was up.

We all got to the hospital but it was a busy night. Emmett was done before I was and all three of the boys waited patiently in the waiting room while I was being treated. Alice knows how I am about hospitals so she tried to make some conversation to distract me. "So Edward is cute." She said with a smirk. "You did not do him justice when describing him," Rosalie returned then from talking to the boys and she brought me a diet coke. Alice continued on with her observations by stating "so rose… it looks like you and the blond one have something going on! Care to share?" rose gave her a revolted look and replied, "First of all the "blonde one" has a name, Jasper, and second that is disgusting. He is my cousin." We both just looked at her in shock then she explained " I knew I knew him from somewhere. But I couldn't place it. He looked so familiar and then when we were taking Emmett, who is really cute by they way, to the kitchen he was saying something about how no one could find out that he got his nose broken by a girl. I think he said 'Jasper, if you tell anyone about my nose being broken by a girl I'll kick your ass' it was when I heard his name that I asked what his last name was. He said it was Whitlock and then it hit me. His mom and my dad were brother and sister." We just stared at her. It wasn't often that rose talked about her family. Her aunt and dad were very close growing up. Jasper and Rosalie as it turns out were born on the same day and they spent most of their childhood together. But there was a falling out between brother and sister and the two hardly spoke. To lighten the now tense air Alice stated "so then is he single? He's really cute!" she had the biggest grin on her face. Rosalie said that she didn't know but she would find out.

As it turns out I did have a hairline fracture in my cheek but the doctor said that it would heal in no time and prescribed me some painkillers. As I was being released my nurse, a really sweet woman in her twenties named Shawna, told us "you guys have some really sweet boyfriends." I looked at her puzzled and asked, "how do you mean?" I almost laughed when she told us what Emmett had said. She said that she asked how he got the broken nose and he told her that he was trying to protect his girlfriend, Rosalie, from being attacked by the attacker and took a punch for her. Then as they were waiting for information on me Shawna wouldn't give them any so Edward was telling her that we were a couple and he had a right to know what was going on and she then assumed that Alice and Jasper were also a couple. I didn't have the strength to correct her so I just went with it. Rose and Alice both got evil smirks on their faces and I knew that they were going to have a little fun with the guys.

We walked into the waiting room and the guys' immediately stood up and came over to us. Edward put his arms around me in a protective hug and asked me how I was feeling. To be quite honest I was on cloud nine. Not only did I have to take some pain meds before I left but I had this gorgeous man hugging me. I told him I was fine and we started to walk to the car. It was then that Rosalie and Alice started there little game. "So Emmett, where are we going on our first date?" he just looked at her and tried to form a sentence but all that came out was gibberish so rose continued "you know since you took a punch for me I have to think of a really really good way to thank you" she said with seductive eyes and a husky tone. Then Alice turned to Jasper and said in her cute little voice "You know Jasper, I can never thank you enough for what you did for my Bella. Is there anything you can think of for me to do that would say thank you?" he just stood and stared. Then Edward looked at me and asked me what was going on so I decided what the hell, I cant get any more embarrassed tonight so I started running my finger up and down Edwards chest and said "you know Edward as your girlfriend, I cant thank you enough for helping me tonight. When we get home maybe I can show you just how thankful I am" he almost passed out.

Rosalie, Alice, and I started laughing at there shocked expressions and rose was the one to say "Emmett if you ever say you're my boyfriend again I'll break more then just your nose and I'll tell everyone that it was me that did it in the first place." We started to laugh and continued to the car. Alice looked at us and said in a worried tone "you don't think it was to much do you?" rose said "Nope. I think that we'll all be on dates by Friday!"

EPOV

We stood in shock for a moment when we saw what was happening. Then we all sprung into action. The only thought in my mind was that I needed to get her away from him. We all knew what we needed to do. As Emmett and I were running to help her she had managed to roll her attacker onto his back and she was punching him while clinging to her purse for dear life. I made it across the street before Emmett and I swooped her into my arms and threw her over my shoulder and started to carry her back to my house. The attacker had gotten up and was now running from Emmett. He looked petrified and honestly I don't blame him. When Emmett is upset he is scary. I managed to get her to the porch steps where I gently placed her down. All I could do was stare into her deep chocolate brown eyes. I can't explain this feeling that I had. I felt guilty for letting this happen to her. I felt like I should have been there, I should have been quicker. She must have seen my internal struggle because she then placed a comforting hand on my cheek. I was instantly calmed at her touch.

Then jasper came out onto the porch and I assume he was talking to the cops. "Yes ma'am. She is right here and seems to have only small injuries. My friend apprehended the man who assaulted her. Yes ma'am. No she is safe here. Yes. Ok. Thank you." He hung up the phone and asked her all the questions I should have been asking her. He asked how she was feeling if she was hurt or if she needed anything. She said she was fine and she wanted to go home. Then I noticed that her hand had moved from my cheek and into my hand. I smirked to myself but didn't protest. Jasper then said, "I'm sorry…." He made a hand motion asking for her name "oh Bella" she replied. "Bella the police are on their way to arrest the man that attacked you and I think they are going to want to take a formal statement" her name was Bella. It was the most beautiful name that I had ever heard. "Oh. Well then I'm going to call my friends to come sit with me if that's ok." She asked. He said it was fine and then gave me that Jasper smirk. She must have realized then that we were holding hands because she pulled her hand away from mine and started to apologize.

"Hi" I said to her. "Hi back" She replied. I offered her my hand and said, "My name is Edward. Sorry I didn't get to you before he punched you. It looks like you're going to have a nice shiner by morning." She grabbed at her face and winced in pain. I ran into the house and was back in a few moments with an ice pack for her face. When I returned Emmett was dragging the sorry excuse of a man into the gate. I was so angry that I was tempted to go over there and beat the shit out of him. But my number one concern was Bella. Then Emmett threw him on the ground and was sitting on him. Then I heard Bella let out a little sob and I sat next to her and tried to comfort her while I put an arm around her. She must be going into shock.

She stopped crying and picked up her phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer. Then when that person answered all she was able to get out was "Rose…" before she let out another sob. I put my arm around her and grabbed the phone from her shaky hand. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and sobbed. Little did I know what I was getting into when I put the phone to my ear.

"BELLA…. BELLA WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"My name is Edward."

"DID YOU HURT HER JACKASS?

" No I…"

"NO I WHAT???"

" Well she…"

"SHE WHAT???? ARE YOU BLAMING HER FOR WHATEVER THE HELL HAS HAPPENED ASSHOLE????"

"I would nev…"

"NEVER WHAT??? ADMIT TO HURTING A WOMAN????"

"You got it wro…"

"WRONG? IM WRONG? IF YOU HURT HER I'LL CHOP OF YOUR BALLS AND SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT"

"Can I finish please?"

"BY ALL MEANS"

Bella giggled and I assumed it was because she knew her friend all to well.

"As I said my name is Edward I live on the corner of Bath and Canon Perdido. Bella was on her way home from work and a man assaulted her. My friends and I heard her yell and we walked out to see what was the matter and then helped her when we saw what was going on."

"Is she hurt badly?"

"No she's fine. She's going to have a black eye in the morning but I think she should be ok. You can come over of course it's the house on the corner. My roommates and I and Bella are out in the front yard."

"My friend and I will be there in a few minuets"

"Ok. Bye."

I shut the phone and handed it back to her and said, "well your friend Rosalie sure is something" She smiled and said, "yeah she can be a little over protective but I love her for it" we were sitting in blissful silence for a few moments. It was such an amazing feeling to be sitting with this beautiful creature. She still had her arms wrapped around me and I was lost in the smell of her hair, it smelled like strawberries.

Then I was brought back to reality when I heard a women yelling "ROSE WILL YOU PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE IS BELLA? WHAT HAPPENED? DAMNIT ROSALIE… WHERE IS SHE???" then they turned the corner and the short one saw the scene in front of her and it clicked. She immediately ran to Bella, "Bella are you ok? What happened? Did he hurt you?" then the one I assumed was Rosalie got a look that scared the shit out of me. She walked over to Emmett and pushed him off of the attacker and then started to punch him. Emmett went to grab her but she saw him coming and punched him in the nose. No one had ever been able to get a punch on Emmett so Jasper and I were shocked into silence. Then she started in on the attacker again. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Punch "DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS OK?" punch "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF" Bella and the short little pixie girl had managed to calm down Rosalie. Which was good considering she had beaten the guy unconscious. Jasper and I walked over to Emmett and he was whimpering. "Guys I think she broke my nose. Who the hell is that damn Amazon?" It was then that we heard the sirens coming towards us. Bella and the pixie girl went back to sit on the steps and Rosalie came over and started to apologize to Emmett. "Look I'm sorry about your nose. But you really shouldn't come at a woman when she is mid punch. I'm so sorry" she said. "Yeah you should be sorry. My DAMN NOSE IS BROKEN YOU DEVIL WOMAN" Jasper and I started laughing and then immediately shut up when Rosalie glared at us. She helped Jasper get Emmett into the house and I went and sat with Bella.

The police arrived and saw me Bella and the pixie on the porch the unconscious man on the lawn and Rosalie Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen. They asked Bella a bunch of questions and then when they asked who had beaten up the attacker Emmett came storming out of the house and said that he had done it. He made up a ridiculous story of how the attacker tried to escape and they got into a fight and he had to "take him down" the paramedics then looked at Emmett Bella and the unconscious man and decided they all needed medical attention. Bella was insisting that she was fine but her eye and cheek had gotten worse since we saved her. Emmett wanted me to ride with him in the ambulance. I wanted to go with Bella but the little pixie, whose name I found out was Alice, insisted on going with her. So I went with Emmett. Jasper and Rosalie followed in the car. There was something going on with those two and I couldn't figure it out. Rosalie was not his type so I knew something was up. Come to think of it, Alice was more his type.

It was busy at the hospital and Emmett was the first to be released. So we all waited in the waiting room while Bella was being treated. My anxiety was at an all time high. Rosalie was in the waiting room for a few minuets with us giving us an update and getting Bella a diet coke. Emmett had taken some painkillers and was acting more loopy than normal. "You know guys, that woman may have broken my nose but, I think I really like her. I mean come on how many girls do you know that can put up with me? She seems to be able to handle her own. And she is damn sexy." At that jasper got red in the face and exploded, "Emmett you will watch how you talk about my cousin. She's not some piece of meat for you to gawk at" we both just stared at him. The he explained, "My mom and her dad were brother and sister. Rosie and I share the same birthday you know? It's like we're twins. The same day same hospital only I'm two minuets older than her." he said with a smile. Apparently they had spent much of their childhood together but there was a falling out between brother and sister and the two hardly spoke after that. I was getting so worried about Bella and the nurse wasn't helping me at all. "Yes Edward? How can I help you?" she said for the tenth time. "Shawna I am begging you, please will you tell me what is going on?" I begged. "I'm sorry Edward. Its like I told you before, we can only give out information to family members" she said. "Damn it Shawna that's my girlfriend in there. Can't you tell me anything?" I was starting to get mad now. "I'm sorry Edward. The only thing that I can tell you as that the doctor is with her right now. I'm sure she will be fine. It shouldn't be too much longer." With that I returned to my seat. "so Edward how long have you and Bella been dating?" said Emmett. "oh shut up Emmett. At least I didn't lie to the nurse about taking a punch for my girlfriend." He tried to protest but knew there was nothing he could say. "You better hope that rose doesn't find out about that. She seems like a fire cracker." He just smiled at me and said, "Yeah, she does" Emmett always loves a challenge and I think that is what Rosalie is to him, for the moment at least.

Finally the doors opened and they walked out. I immediately put my arms around Bella and asked how she was. She replied that she was fine and then we all started to walk to the car. Then Rosalie stopped in her tracks and gave Emmett this sexy look and said, "So Emmett, where are we going on our first date?" He couldn't form a coherent sentence so rose continued, "you know since you took a punch for me I have to think of a really really good way to thank you" Emmett was speechless which was a first. Then Alice said to Jasper in her little voice, "You know Jasper, I can never thank you enough for what you did for my Bella. Is there anything you can think of for me to do that would say thank you?" he just stood and stared with awe. I knew that Alice was his type! I asked Bella what the hell was going on and then she looked at me with those gorgeous deep brown eyes and ran a finger up and down my chest. I was about to lose all self-control and kiss her right then and there. But then she spoke, "you know Edward as your girlfriend, I cant thank you enough for helping me tonight. When we get home maybe I can show you just how thankful I am" I was about to pass out but kept my composure. I think. Then the three girls started laughing and Rosalie said, "Emmett if you ever say you're my boyfriend again I'll break more then just your nose and I'll tell everyone that it was me that did it in the first place." They continued to walk to the car and they were laughing. Emmett said, "I think I'm in love guys. Mark my words, I'm going to marry Rosalie one day." Then Jasper said, "Guys, I need to call Jessica immediately. I think its time to break up." I asked him if it had anything to do with Alice and he replied, "definitely. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. I know that this sounds crazy but I've only known her for four hours and I have really really strong feelings for her." I replied, "I know exactly what you mean. For some reason Bella has been all I can think about since this morning." Then Emmett butted in with a huge grin, "so I don't know about you guys but I'm planning on having a date this Friday!" we all agreed and then started to follow the girls to the car.

Well there is chapter two ladies and gentleman. Let me know what you think. In other words…. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! See you next chapter!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!!! So sorry it took me so long to post chapter 3. Its been a very busy couple of weeks with my family and well, were a big family lol Hope you all enjoy chapter 3!! Please review... I need some feedback!!! Thanks!!! O yeah and…. I don't own twilight :( just this amazing story!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I didn't remember much when I had woken up the next morning. What I did remember was that Edward had to carry me to my bed because of all the painkillers. Just as I was about to get out of bed to ask the girls what happened a bubbly Alice came bursting into my room with a cup of coffee with rose dutifully behind. After some idle chit chat and me asking if they had talked to the boys at all, and the shock that they didn't get there numbers, I found out why there was no number exchange.

"So Bella, do you remember what you did last night?"

At Alice's words I started to break out into a sweat. I know that tone and that question. Although she usually asks me that after I embarrass myself while intoxicated.

"Should I remember what happened? I'm not responsible for my actions; blame the painkillers, its all their fault. Ohmygosh, what did I do????"

I buried my head in my pillow at her reply. I was bright red and in pain. The painkillers had worn off and my cheek was still broken and at the moment buried in my pillow. I was too stubborn and embarrassed to look up until she finished.

"Well once Edward put you in bed we all came into the living room and were talking. Edward was looking pretty upset. I think that he really likes you. Anywho we were all talking for about twenty min and then I guess you were uncomfortable in your clothes because you took them all off except your bra and panties. Good thing they were a matching set" at that I lifted my head and scowled and then, returned my head to my pillow. "Well like I was saying. You decided you were uncomfortable and you walked into the living room… in your bra and panties…. And you sat in Edwards lap and asked him to unhook your bra. I grabbed you and took you back to your room and Rose got the boys out of the apartment. Emmett had to carry Edward because he was in shock. It was actually kind of funny if you think about it."

At that I lifted my head and my eyes turned into slits. Alice got off my bed and backed up.

"Funny? Did you say it was funny? Alice this was anything but FUNNY!!! Three men I hardly know saw me in my bra and panties. WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY ABOUT THAT? GET OUT, BOTH OF YOU!"

I was so mad that I slammed the door in both their faces. I know that they were just trying to lighten the situation but I was mortified. Painkillers or not I should have known better. Then Alice slid something under my door and said, "This was in between the screen and the door this morning. We didn't open it because it was addressed to you. Hope its good news. And by the way, you don't have to work today. All your clients are on hold." She didn't move from the door so I knew there was more that she wanted to say but she didn't. She just stayed and then eventually walked away. The letter was addressed to _Bella_ and it was written in the most elegant writing I'd ever seen. I opened the letter and was shocked at what I read.

_Dearest Bella,_

_As I'm sure you know by now, I'm assuming that either Rosalie or Alice has told you (if not go ask them what happened then continue with this letter), I was carried out of your house because I was in shock. Not at what you did, I know what its like to be on pain killers, but because I was shocked by your beauty, and quite frankly I had been wondering what you would look like in your bra and panties and my imagination was nowhere near as accurate as what I saw, you are simply…beautiful. Please do not be embarrassed on my behalf. Though I do have to admit that Emmett will tease you about this for a while. I've been getting it all morning. I want you to know that I would never have unhooked your bra while you were in that state. Not that I don't want to but that I don't ever want to take advantage of you. I know that I'm probably shooting myself in the foot when I say this but since the first time I saw you yesterday I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I would like to get to know you if I could but I also know what its like to embarrass yourself so bad that you don't think you can look that person in the face again. So I wanted to write you this letter to tell you that we can start over. I wont mention the almost naked incident if you decide you would like to at least talk to me. I await your reply. As always beautiful Bella, I hope your day if full of joy and happiness._

_Yours, _

_Edward Masen_

I was immediately pissed off and stormed out into the living room and handed the letter to Rose and Alice. The both were oooing and awing over "how cute" the letter was. Then they both saw the look on my face and asked me what was wrong.

"He said he wanted to get to know me, and called me beautiful Bella, he was cheesy"

"Well then what is the problem? You like cheesy and he obviously likes you"

"Read the damn thing again. Do you see a phone number on that piece of paper? I don't."

"You know where he lives, just go talk to him."

I looked at Rosalie like she was nuts. There was no way that I was going to go over there. I would even avoid walking down that side of the street if I had to and I told them so.

"Bella don't be ridiculous. They seem like really great guys. We have to go say thank you."

"Do I have to? I don't want Emmett to make fun of me" I whined.

"Yes you have to. And don't worry about Emmett. I'll handle him," Rose said with a smile. I gave in with a sigh and Alice jumped up and down. She pushed me into the shower and told me I had ten min to shower and then she was getting me ready. I didn't bother to complain; I've learned to just go with it. The hot water felt good on my sore body. I figured I wouldn't have time to wash my hair so I just put it up in a bun and washed my body. I started washing my face and instantly wished for another painkiller. However I don't like things that make me feel loopy so I decided that it was going to be an extra strength Tylenol when I got out of the shower. As I was standing under the water letting the hotness loosen my muscles there was a yell from the other side of the door, "BELLA, IT'S BEEN TEN MIN AND 37 SECONDS. HURRY UP" with that I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and started to dry off. I walked into my room and Alice was just finishing getting my outfit ready. I was glad that she chose my favorite pair of worn in jeans, a thin low-neck long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of flats! She did a great job of hiding the hideousness that was my face. You could just make out the bruise, but the swelling was still there. Then she took my hair out of its bun and let it hang loose. I was shocked since Alice always loves to do my hair. But she made a good point that any pulling might hurt my face.

As always, Alice was ready to go in a moments notice. She was wearing a new pair of jeans, a tight modest burgundy shirt and a white jacket; complete with a pair of six-inch burgundy velvet peep toe pumps. With the shoes she rounded out to about 5'4! Then there was Rosalie. She went with a pair of dark "skinny" jeans with a loose neck off the shoulder long sleeve sweater-shirt and a pair of five-inch black leather knee high boots. As always she looked like a model, which translates into beautiful and tall. Which she doesn't mind, she loves the attention. We all grabbed our purses and headed out the door. I, of course, decided to wear my big Gucci glasses to hide my face. Seeing how embarrassed I was, the girls put on their biggest pairs of glasses too! I love my friends!!

I was nervous the whole one block that we had to walk and thought about running back home at least 100 times in a min. But once we turned the corner there was no going back. We went through the gate and walked up the path, up the stairs and to the door. Rosalie put up her hand to knock but the door suddenly swung open. Emmett let out a big smile when he saw Rosalie and I grinned because I had almost forgotten about his broken nose. At least now I won't be the only one with a swollen face!!!! Jasper was anxiously waiting his turn to see us so that he could see Alice but Edward was nowhere in sight. I was slightly disappointed, for the time being. Jasper pushed Emmett aside and said, "Please ladies, come in. Don't mind Emmett he has no manners." And for about the first two min that we were there all Emmett and Rosalie could do was stare at each other. Jasper told us that Edward was in the shower and would be out in a min so I perked up instantly. We decided that we were going to go to breakfast at a local place down the street. I was shocked that the boys had never been to Cajun Kitchen before. But they were still new so I guess there was going to be a lot of firsts with them. They showed us into the living room and told us to make ourselves at home. They were going to take showers and get ready real quick. Emmett being, well Emmett, went to tell Edward that we were here and scared the shit out of him. Which translates into him not actually telling Edward that we were here.

About five min later my jaw dropped when I saw Edward walking down the hallway in nothing but a towel. He got to the living room and realized that we were there and froze. He started to say hi and then lost his grip on his towel. I was very red all of a sudden and quite impressed. He bent down and picked up his towel and wrapped it around himself, got bright red and wide eyed and started to run to his room. The only thing I could think of to scream to him was "so I guess that makes us even now??? I guess more so on your size… I MEAN SIDE" Alice and Rosalie started to giggle and so did I. While we were waiting for the boys Rosalie started to go through their X-BOX collection and almost lost it when she found world of war craft. It was she and Alice's favorite video game. As previously stated, Alice may be tiny but she is mighty. They set it up and started to play. They looked like kids on Christmas. Edward walked back into the living room and I handed him a cup of coffee that I made while he was changing. He sat on the couch with me and said thank you. I told him it was no problem and then he said, "You know this might be dangerous." I looked at him with a quizzical look and he replied, "If jasper and Emmett find out that they like this game then we will never see them again. They are addicted to the game and can play it for days." I laughed and said, "Last Christmas I bought Rosalie the X-BOX and Alice the video game and made them wait till after dinner to set it up. Once dinner was over they got connected and played all night long. Then they decided that they were going to pull shifts so that one can eat and take shower and bathroom breaks and vice-versa. Well we had plans for New Years Eve and I wasn't about to let them ruin these plans so I unplugged the box when they weren't looking. I almost got murdered that night but they need a W.O.W. intervention. Now we have an agreement and a signed and notarized contract that lets them play at certain times for a certain amount of time with a few exceptions." Edward started to laugh uncontrollably and Rosalie and Alice shot him a dirty look. Emmett came out and asked what Edward was laughing about and then he saw it. He saw Rosalie playing his favorite game and he couldn't control the happiness that radiated through him. He just stood there and stared at her like she was the only woman in the room. Jasper walked into the living room and asked what was going on as Edward and I were laughing and then he saw Alice with the control and headgear and his heart melted. He got the same look as Emmett, which just made Edward and I laugh even harder. Finally they snapped out of it and were about to sit down and start playing when Edward and I got up. He pushed the boys back and I turned off the game. There was a bunch of yelling and swearing and then I said, "THE GAME ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE… RELAX… BREATHE… GET A GRIP… IM HUNGRY!!!!!" With that we were off to breakfast.

The boys only lived two blocks from the restaurant so we decided to walk. We got there and were seated immediately. The first thing that Emmett asked is what was good. I told him that everything was amazing and he smiled like a child! We small talked while we waited for our waitress, Abby, to take our order. She looked shocked when Emmett placed his order. He basically ordered the whole right side of the menu and asked for it in three courses. Alice, Rose, and I all were in shock as well. Rose asked him "are you really going to eat all of that?" he gave her a big smile and said, "You bet I am!" Breakfast was amazing, as I knew it would be. As we were eating we caught up on the basics (where you from, what schools did you go to, music, movies, cars, etc.) we were all shocked to find out that we were all from the greater Washington area. They weren't as familiar with forks as we were with Seattle. Edward asked me what my plans were for the day and I said I had none so we decided to hang out. Edward said that he needed to shop for "everyday plate ware," which earned him a dirty look from Jasper, and he asked if I would like to accompany him and I agreed. Then it was decided very shortly after that Alice wanted to go shopping and she asked if Jasper wanted to come along since she wanted a "man's" opinion. As he was agreeing, he was distracted by the knowing smiles and smirks being sent his way from the other girls. "You don't know what you just agreed to, friend" I tried to warn him and Rosalie backed me up with a concerning nod and "good luck and we'll see how you do…or if you even manage to make it out alive at all." The other two boys were concerned for their friend but Alice brushed the comments aside and convinced Jasper that us girls were just over exaggerating. "After all, it's just little me…how much trouble can I actually cause?" With Rosalie and I snickering behind our hands Alice practically ran out of the restaurant dragging her new "consumer opinion" behind her.

After about five more minutes of just sitting around talking some more, we all realized it'd be quite awhile before Emmett's massive black hole of a stomach even approached the full mark. With that in mind, Edward and I bailed with a quick "see ya later" to Rosalie who was stuck with the one man eating contest. She gave me one of her "your gonna get it later" looks and with that we were off. We couldn't help but laugh hysterically. I hadn't realized how crisp the air was until I was nice and full. It was fall and the weather was starting to change. We got to the first store and didn't really like anything that we had seen, Edward especially. Edward informed me that "floral" was out of the question. As we were on our way to the next store we saw a beaming bubbly Alice with what I assume was Jasper right behind her. I couldn't really tell since he was covered with bags. She looked at me and said, "I hope your ready for 'Bella Barbie' later!!!" I groaned and kept on waking. "Bella Barbie?" asked Edward. I quickly and quite embarrassingly told him how Alice and Rosalie thought I had no sense of style since I was a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl. He then said, "Well no matter what you wear I still think that you will be "beautiful Bella" I blushed so hard that I had to look away.

We were in the house wares department for about fifteen seconds before a perky blonde girl named, Brittani (miss Brittani with an "I" INSTEAD of the "y" that's soooo last year), came at us with a bajillion questions. Apparently, a guy and a girl going in to the house wares department HAD to be engaged. Therefore, Brittani was more then happy to start questioning us on the image we wanted to portray "as a couple". Such phrases as "Americana" and "Old English" were being flung at us willy-nilly while Edward just stood there like he was slowly being tortured. After about 20 minutes of "royal blue is so YOU!" I managed to convince this ridiculously perky annoyance that we were just looking for some everyday plates for a bachelor pad. After a sniff of disgust for us not "appreciating all the effort" she had shown us, she left in a huff…that would've been more impressive if we hadn't been able to see the giant wedgie her one size too small designer jeans were giving her. After dying of laughter (which earned us more glares from the now disgruntled Brittani with an I) we decided to divide and conquer. He looked at all the designs on the left and I would take the right. We grabbed our favorites and compared. When I saw the comic book plates he'd managed to sneak into his pile, I knew this guy was one of a kind. After all, out of all the designs to pick, what other kind of guy goes for the display intended to attract young teenage boys? After another hour of discussing prints and patterns, I was thoroughly lost and Edward was far beyond caring if we even left with any plates at all. Since we weren't getting anywhere, we decided to walk out of the store. As we were leaving Edward had this glazed expression and I just kept thinking "who the hell thought it would be this confusing to pick out plates!?" After about the fifth muttering of "I'm so lost" Edward responded with "babe, your not lost". I stopped dead in my tracks. Could it...might it be possible? Did an attractive, straight man have the taste to appreciate one of my favorites? So I said "when the worlds crashing down…" and he looked at me and together we finished it " and you cant bear the thought, babe your not lost!" Edward started laughing at me and saying I looked like an idiot, but I was so excited! I started clapping my hands and jumping up and down (in my best Alice impression, of course). But…Alice was blessed with balance. In my attempt to express my pleasure I accidentally knocked down a plate from a nearby stand and the plate broke. I looked at Edward in absolute embarrassment, to which he replied, "well apparently (**stopped to read the card)** our tastes are more "everyday conservative". Black plates with a white border it is!" I tried desperately to let him let me pay for the plates since it was my fault but he flat out refused. He said instead he would let me have the inaugural use of them. Now I was stuck with making dinner tonight for everyone. I was going to have to gather the troops. I sucked at cooking.

EPOV (starting with that morning)

When I woke up I thought it had all been a dream. That was until I went into the kitchen for a glass of water and saw Emmett and his swollen bandaged face. He got a big goofy grin on his face and said, "how goes it Edward? See any hot chicks in their bra and panties lately???" I gave him a disapproving look and said "haha Em. It wasn't her fault so if we see her again please don't say anything." "Yeah that's a big IF. What makes you think that she would want to see you anyway? If she remembers she's gonna be to embarrassed to talk to you. Trust me…. I know women." Said Emmett. I started to worry that he was right. What would happen if she remembered? Would she hate me or be embarrassed? I couldn't stand to not know her so I figured I'd write her a letter so she wouldn't have to see me. It took me longer than I thought it would but once I was done I changed and decided to drop it off before going for a run. As I was headed out the door I saw the guys were also dressed to go work out. I asked if they wanted to come and they said that they were going "gym hunting" I wished them luck and was on my way. I walked over to the girls' apartment and slipped the letter between the screen and the door and started my run. I ran for about an hour and tried to clear my head. I was so nervous that I wouldn't get any response from her. Not to mention that if she didn't want to see me I didn't know how I was going to avoid her. We lived too close and this seemed like a pretty small town.

I got home about the same time as the guys. They had successfully found a gym and were going to test it out for the next week and see if it was for them. Then Jasper chimed in and said, "Oh and don't worry Edward, we signed you up as well." They knew I hated going to the gym, especially with them. We just get gawked at every time, mostly because Emmett is doing something stupid. I suddenly remembered that Jasper was going to talk to Jessica last night and wanted to find out how that was going. "She didn't answer. I left her a message telling her that we needed to talk so I hope she calls me before I see Alice again. You know it's strange… I thought that Jessica was "The One" and then I met Alice. I didn't even have to talk to her to know that I liked her. That has never happened to me. You guys remembered how long it took for me to finally go on a date with Jessica." He was telling the truth, it took him 4 months to even decide if he liked her enough to ask her on a date. Then they just sort of fell into a routine. I don't think I would exactly call it a relationship but whatever works for them. I wished him luck and decided to take a shower. As I turned on the water I thought I heard the front door open but didn't think anything of it. It felt amazing to take a shower after the night that I'd had and especially after a great run. I had been in the shower for about fifteen minutes and was getting ready to wash my hair when my bathroom door came flying open and Emmett almost tore my shower curtain off trying to move it aside. I flung the shampoo I had in my hand at him and started yelling,

"EMMETT WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??? GET OUT OF MY BATHROOM…"

"EWWWW… EDDIE YOU'RE NAKED"

"I'M IN THE SHOWER YOU JACKASS… GET OUT"

With that, Emmett was finally out of my bathroom. It took me a few seconds to recover from the shock of Emmett barreling into my bathroom. I washed my hair and was out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my waist and decided I wanted some O.J. so I went to the kitchen. As I got to the end of the hallway I looked up and saw Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, I started to say hi and then it happened. I was shocked and embarrassed and then…it happened. Somehow, my towel was suddenly on the floor. All I could do was stand there for a few seconds. I was scared to look but when I did I saw that they were all staring with their jaws to the floor. I swiftly bent down, picked up the towel and wrapped it around myself and then very quickly walked/ran to my room. Before I made it to my door I heard Bella say, "So I guess that makes us even now??? I guess more so on your size… I MEAN SIDE" I let out a laugh as I shut the door. I guess this did make us even. I quickly got dressed and headed out to the living room. It seemed like Rose and Alice had found the video games and Bella was sitting on the couch with two cups of coffee. She offered me one and I joined her on the couch. I offered up a thanks and she replied with a "No prob bob!" It was then that I noticed what the two girls were playing. I told Bella, "You know this might be dangerous." She looked at me with a quizzical look and I continued, "If Jasper and Emmett find out that Rosalie and Alice like this game then we will never see them again. They are addicted to the game and can play it for days." She laughed and said, "Last Christmas I bought Rosalie the X-BOX and Alice the video game and made them wait till after dinner to set it up. Once dinner was over they got connected and played all night long. Then they decided that they were going to pull shifts so that one can eat and take shower and bathroom breaks and vice-versa. Well we had plans for New Years Eve and I wasn't about to let them ruin these plans so I unplugged the box when they weren't looking. I almost got murdered that night but they need a W.O.W. intervention. Now we have an agreement and a signed and notarized contract that lets them play at certain times for a certain amount of time with a few exceptions." I started to laugh uncontrollably and Rosalie and Alice shot me a dirty look. Emmett came out and asked what me what I was laughing about and then he saw it. He saw Rosalie playing his favorite game and he couldn't control the happiness that radiated through him. He just stood there and stared at her with all the love and respect he had in him. Jasper walked into the living room and asked what was going on as Bella and I were laughing and then he saw Alice with the control and headgear and I think he had a mini heart attack. He got the same look as Emmett, which just made Bella and I laugh even harder. Finally they snapped out of it and were about to sit down and start playing when I got up and pushed them back. I knew that if they got down there with the girls the day would be over. Bella got up and turned the game off which received a lot of yelling and swearing. Then she said, "THE GAME ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE… RELAX… BREATHE… GET A GRIP… IM HUNGRY!!!!!" With that we were off to breakfast.

We didn't live that far from the restaurant that Bella has suggested so we decided to walk. When we got there we were seated instantly. Emmett was the first to speak when he asked Bella what was good at the restaurant. She said that everything was amazing and he got the big Emmett goofy grin. Our waitress, Abby, took our order and looked thoroughly shocked that Emmett ordered the whole right side of the menu and wanted it delivered in three courses. The girls had shocked expressions on their faces and Rosalie was the one to ask, "Are you really going to eat all of that?" to which he replied, "you bet I am!!" Jasper, Emmett, and myself all agreed that breakfast was amazing. Jasper and I of course finished before Emmett. While we were eating we caught up on the basic get-to-know-you kind of stuff. I was shocked to find out that the girls were also from Washington. Although I didn't know much about the town that they were from, some little place called Forks.

I wanted to spend some time with Bella today, just the two of us, so I told her that I needed to get some "everyday plate ware". If looks could kill I think I would've died then and there because Jasper turned and shot me a positively terrifying mad stare. It's not MY fault that someone got all butt-hurt about us using his "special occasion" plates from Grandma Hale. Anyway, I invited Bella to come with me on my plate quest and she agreed which made me happy. During my short conversation with Bella, I overheard Alice saying something about needing to shop and she asked Jasper if he would like to join her so she could get a "man's opinion" for once. He looked blissfully happy to have been asked and quickly agreed. Then he noticed the looks coming from Bella and Rosalie and he looked suddenly confused. Bella said, "you don't know what you just agreed to, friend." Rosalie was vigorously nodding in agreement and added " Good luck and we'll see how you do…or if you even manage to make it out alive at all." I was starting to worry for my friend's safety and so was Emmett. He even stopped mid-bite to show his look of concern. Alice turned bright red at their comments and quickly convinced Jasper that the other girls were just over exaggerating. She finished pleading her case with "After all, its just little me…how much trouble or danger can I really cause?" and a smile that was sweet enough to give you a cavity. Bella and Rosalie tried to stifle their laughter by hiding behind their hands but it wasn't working. Alice muttered a quick goodbye and dragged Jasper out of the restaurant.

Bella and I stayed for about five more minutes to keep Rose company, but then we quickly realized we would be here all day and decided to get going. We said a quick "See ya later" and Rosalie shot us a nasty look that had me a little frightened, but I still couldn't help but laugh hysterically with Bella as we left her there. The crisp air hit me when we stepped outside. I was used to wet cold and dry cold, so this nice slightly chilled breeze was refreshing. We got to the first store and Bella immediately went over to the girly floral and pink colors. I don't know if she was trying to test me, but I had to absolutely put my foot down in the name of manhood. Emmett would never let me live it down if I came home with even a single pink plate, not to mention a set with matching cups. Anyway, we were off to the next store. Bella and I were enjoying some easy conversation when we saw a beaming Alice skipping towards us. When I looked behind her I had to work very hard to hold in my laugh. There was Jasper, but he was covered from head to toe in boxes and bags. He looked like a walking advertisement for a "shop till you drop" slogan! Then I heard Alice say "I hope you're ready for Bella Barbie later!" I turned to look at Bella and queried "Bella Barbie?" She got bright red and explained that Bella Barbie was when Alice and Rosalie dress her up and do her hair. Apparently this was in response to her normal wear of a t-shirt and jeans. All I could think to say to her was "I think you'd look wonderful in whatever you choose to wear 'beautiful Bella'." She blushed an adorable scarlet and captivated me in a few seconds.

As soon as we stepped into the plate section, the perkiest blonde girl that I've ever met greeted us. Her nametag said her name was Brittani. I didn't get the whole "I" at the end, but I guess it's a new fad or something. Suddenly she started bombarding us with questions and I was quickly confused. I didn't know that there were 'Americana' and 'Old English' styles. Also, and not that I necessarily minded, this Brittani instantly thought that Bella and I were a couple and assumed we were looking for plates for "our" home. She wouldn't let us speak for about twenty minutes and when we finally did get a word in Bella set her straight and she turned in a tizzy and huffed away. It would have been pretty damn impressive if she hadn't had a massive wedgie. Bella and I laughed so hard she shot us dirty looks. Bella decided that we should divide and conquer, so I took the left and she took the right. I found these awesome comic book plates that I knew the guys would like and a few others that were just all right and we met in the middle. She had found some ok and some not ok ones and after what felt like forever I didn't even care if we left with any damn plates. We both turned and started walking out of the department when Bella kept muttering, "I'm so lost!" I instantly thought of one of my favorite songs and told her, "babe, your not lost" she stopped dead in her tracks and I instantly thought I screwed up. Then she said, "When the world's crashing down…" I smiled and looked down at her, then we finished together, "and you can't bear the thought, babe your not lost!" I started to laugh as she started to jump up and down like a child and swung her arms open to, I assume, hug me. She tripped and knocked down a plate. She gave me a scared little look and I told her, "Well apparently" then I read the display card, "our tastes are more 'everyday conservative'. Black plates with a white boarder it is!" She tried so hard to let me let her pay for them since she in fact broke the plate but I flat out refused. I decided that instead that she was going to be the first one to use them. I wanted to see how she moved in the kitchen. She looked a little frightened which just made me smile; this was going to be interesting.

So that was chapter 3!!!! Please let me know what you think. In other words review review REVIEW!!!!!! I want to know where I should take this story? What do you think should happen next? Do you like the way it's going so far? Hope to hear from all of you!!!

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Dsmrm2023**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey all!!! So this is just filler I will have the next chapter up ASAP. Sorry that it's been so long but my desktop crashed and I had no computer for a little bit. But I am back now and hopefully will be posting on a regular basis lol big thanks always to my amazing beta…. Shawnsters… I would be lost without you!!!! I really don't think I need a disclaimer but just in case…. I do not own these characters, Stephanie Meyer does, but the story is all mine!! Enjoy…**_

BPOV

It had been a few days since I had seen Edward and to be honest I was kind of sad. My "inaugural dinner" as Edward called it was cancelled when a frantic Alice came storming into our apartment. After taking Jasper shopping she figured she owed him a treat 0so they went and got ice cream and were sitting in the mall talking. She brought up the subject of last serious relationship and he told her that he still hadn't quite managed to break up with his girlfriend. Alice was beyond mad, if there is anything she doesn't like it's a cheater. She didn't even give him a chance to explain, she got up, grabbed her stuff and left. He tried to follow her and she said no so he stopped. Well now that Alice is mad we all have to be mad if we don't want to sleep with one eye open. If we even mention the name Jasper she flies off the handle. I had talked to Edward about it when I called to cancel dinner. He already knew since Jasper had gotten home and told them what happened. I tried to be mad at Jasper but when I found out his side of the story I couldn't help but feel for him. I told Edward to tell him that I would try my hardest to get her to change her mind. So for the past few days that is what Rosalie and I have been trying to do.

The morning of day three Rosalie came into my room with a cup of coffee and sat on my bed. She looked a little sad. "What's the matter Rose?" I asked. She sighed and replied, "Am I that easy to read?" I gave a nod and she continued, "Bella this is killing me. I miss Emmett. I mean I know that we've been able to sneak off but I hate lying to Alice. Not to mention that she is miserable. Can we please please please force her to forgive Jasper?" to say I knew how she felt was an understatement. "Ok Rose. Even if we have to tie her down, let's do it" I, of course, told Rosalie about what Edward said and she agreed to try and help me. We tried everything with Alice but nothing was working. All she wanted to do was work and sleep. Then finally she cracked. She was sitting in the living room staring out the window and looking sad. I brought her her favorite, strawberry ice cream with bananas and rice crispies, and asked if she wanted to talk about it. "Get Rosalie, and the tequila!" she said. I did as was told and then she started to speak. "You know what's weird? I always liked the idea of a fairy tale romance but never thought that it would happen to me. I was never one of those 'love at first sight' kind of people. That was until I met Jasper. I can't explain it you guys and I know that it sounds absolutely crazy because we just met but have you ever had that feeling that you were just meant for that person? That's how I feel about him. And then he had to go and ruin the whole damn fairytale by bringing up 'Jessica', I know that he was being honest but I just don't get it. He seemed so different then all the other guys. He seemed like a keeper and now he's just a loser like all the rest of them."

"Rose do you wanna take this one or shall I?"

"By all means Bella, please, continue"

"Look Alice, you are being the world's biggest idiot." She opened her mouth to protest but I put up a hand to stop her so I could finish. "You are Alice! Look, this guy has done anything and everything to try and get to see you for just five minutes. He sent you flowers, candy, spa certificates, stuffed animals, letters. I mean he even sent a CD of love songs for crying out loud. If that doesn't scream I LOVE YOU AND IM AN IDIOT I don't know what does. What I have been trying to tell you for the past few days is what Edward said when I called him to cancel dinner. The night that I got attacked Jasper told Edward that he needed to break up with Jessica. When Edward asked him if it had anything to do with you he said, "Everything," he obviously likes you and has been trying to tell you how sorry he is and you have been doing nothing but reject him. Alice when you talk about him you smile uncontrollably. It has been a while since Rose and I have seen you this happy" then rose added "Not to mention that you being mad at Jasper has been getting in the way of me and Emmett. I love you Alice but I'm falling for Emmett and I don't know… I guess I kind of miss him. Here's an idea…."

As we put the final plans together for the rest of the night I started to get excited. I was finally getting what I wanted!!!! Alice had agreed with us that she was being stupid. She liked him and was afraid of getting hurt, just like the rest of us. After days of feeling straight miserable without him I was going to be able to see him! I couldn't help the smile on my face when I made my next phone call. After that conversation was over we all jumped in the car and went shopping. I was actually excited to go shopping. I wanted to look amazing tonight and so did the girls. After all, we were pretty sure tonight was going to be our last as single women so we might as well look hot! Tonight was going to be amazing….

_**So…….. what do you think???? I NEED FEEDBACK PEOPLE!!!!!!! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Love you all…..**_

_**dsmrm2023**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey all!!!! Well here is chapter 5!!!! As always a HUGE thank you to my wonderful beta!!!! I love you shawn-star!!!! Enjoy... oh and p.s. just in case you didn't know I do not own these characters... Stephanie Meyer does... But the story… that's all me!!!! Hope you guys like it!!!!_

EPOV

3 days, 14 hours, and…15 minutes. I shouldn't feel like this, it's absolutely ridiculous. It has been three days since I have seen Bella and its all Jasper's fault! Talk about getting punished for something I didn't do. After Bella called and canceled our group dinner plans, I went to talk to Jasper to figure out what the heck went wrong. Jasper then explained to me that Jessica had come up and he couldn't hide her from Alice. When I asked him why he didn't just explain that he was practically in love with the little pixie, he told me how he'd tried but she had run away upset. Then Emmett stuck his head in the room and we started to hatch a plan to wear down Alice so she'd talk to Jasper and Emmett and I could get some interaction with our girls (I know I know we aren't dating yet but it feels like we are! Give me a break!)

"Jasper, you've got to do something! I need to see Rosalie! She and I were going to go look at car parts yesterday and she canceled on me because she isn't supposed to see me! You're killing my game man. Do you know how hard it is to try and romance a girl in the 15 minutes you are able to see her when she sneaks away from their place!? I mean…I of course am doing brilliant at it but I can only do so much in so little time!" I started shaking my head and laughing. Poor Emmett, this was like crush starvation. Jasper didn't even crack a smile, though. He still had that just-lost-my-best-friend, beaten up look on his face. So I figured I'd try a different approach. "Have you tried sending her gifts? You know girls love that stuff... the whole sensitive guy thing; which you totally have down!" "Edward, don't you think I've been trying!" Jasper exploded at me. "I've bought out two flower shops for crying out loud! I've tried sending her roses, daisies, daffodils, ever flower they have! I've sent her Godiva chocolates, See's candies, and Ben and Jerry's. I've sent her letters that I've written everyday saying how sorry I am and just asking for a chance to explain. I've sent her spa certificates, teddy bears that are bigger than she is….I don't know what to do anymore!" Dang, the guy wasn't kidding he really was pulling out all the stops. I even think he made her a mix CD of love songs, but that was something he refused to own up to with Emmett and I. He knows we'd tease him forever about it!

I didn't see an end in sight, it was like I met this amazing person and then she was gone in the blink of an eye. I couldn't cook or eat anything without looking at the plates we picked out and thinking about how much fun we had just hanging out; I've even caught Emmett sneaking out to go see Rosalie for a few minutes. Even sitting in the living room was a reminder of the girls, with the x-box just sitting there. Gosh this place was depressing! I threw on a jacket and grabbed my house keys and wallet. As I was walking through the house I called out I was going on a walk. Once outside, I stopped to look at the stars which were amazingly clear. But a breeze swept by and I gripped my jacket tighter and started walking. I ended up (inevitably) walking to where my thoughts were. I looked up and I realized I was right across the street from the girl's apartment. Just when I was wondering if I should go over and try to plead with Alice to listen to Jasper, my cell started to ring. I looked at the number and my heart started to race

"Hello?" I said. It was my angel's voice, asking if I had a few minutes. I said yes and she told me that they had a plan. After filling me in and a few minutes of catching up, she hung up and I hustled home. If I was going to be able to keep this surprise plan of the girls in motion I needed to get my boys movin. I ran in the front door and yelled "Boys! Quit moping around, I've decided we're going to get out of this depressing house and have a good time. Get dressed and be ready in 10 minutes!" "Eddie! I know I'm god's gift to women, but even I need more than 10 minutes!" Emmett yelled back. After chuckling and rolling my eyes I called back "ok, make that 20 minutes. Let's go gents; we have quite the evening ahead of us!"

All I could think of while getting ready was Bella. She said that she was taking to girls to a place called Pascucci for dinner so I knew that I couldn't go there but had no idea where to go so I text her.

_Beautiful Bella_

_No idea where to go for dinner. Any ideas?_

_Edward_

While I was in the shower I heard my phone ringing, I was going to ignore it but it could have been important so I answered.

"HELLO?"

"Hey Edward, its Bella. Is this a bad time? What's that sound? Ohmygod… are you in the shower?"

"Ummmmm…. Yeah. Can I call you back in a few minutes? You know… when I'm not naked?

"Yeah… well I…. yeah… ok… ummm…. Bye"

I shut the phone and let out a laugh. I bet she was blushing right now! I finished my shower and threw on some clothes and called her back. The phone didn't even get half a ring before she picked up.

"Lo'"

"Bella?"

"Yup"

"It's Edward"

"I know"

"Are the girls right there?"

"You betcha!"

"Do you just wanna text me the name of the restaurant?"

"Yeah no problem"

"Ok well then I guess we shall see you ladies soon"

"That sounds wonderful. See you then."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait until you are in my arms and I can smother you in sweet kisses"

With that I hung up. Damn I'm good sometimes!

_Soooooooo... what do you think??? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! Ch 6 should be up by Wednesday (hopefully)!!!! Thanks for reading…_

_Dsmrm2023_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all… soooooooooo sorry that it took this long to post this chapter. My beta went M.I.A. for a bit and I started a new job and finals are coming up… yada yada yada same old song and dance. Anywho… here is chapter 6!!! Hope you enjoy! If you need a disclaimer at this point then she previous chapters lol**

EPOV

The name of the restaurant that we went to was named "_Joe's Café_" and there is a reason why Joes is always packed… they have the strongest drinks and with no doubt some of the best food I have ever consumed. Even Emmett was fully satisfied and slightly tipsy. He can drink a keg and not get drunk but the bartender tonight was very successfully getting Emmett drunk. It was now time to cut him off before he made an ass out of himself. Jasper however decided not to eat dinner because he was so upset so instead he was hold up at the bar talking to the bartender. Not only talking but consuming alcohol like it was going out of style. I was on my way to the bar to grab Jasper when my phone rang

"Well hello beautiful Bella"

"Hello yourself"

"What can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Well good sir, you can get to the bar ASAP. I wore something extra special just for you…"

"Emmett is paying for dinner as we speak. We will be there in ten. Oh by the way… Jasper is a little drunk. He was drowning his sorrows."

"Yeah well Alice is also a little drunk. We couldn't stop her. I thought she was gonna beat me with the wine bottle at dinner"

I let out a laugh and then told her I would be there soon. We hung up and I literally had to pry Jaspers hands away from his Jameson and coke. But once we got him out of the bar he was ready to go home. I told him that we would walk it off and that I had a surprise for him. The whole way to the bar he kept saying, "I finally ended things with Jessica… isn't that enough? Cant Alice see how much I like her?" Emmett and I kept saying all the things that a good guy friend should say. Then FINALLY we arrived at the bar, it was called the _Wildcat_. Well this was going to be interesting. Once we got inside I was surprised at the way it looked. When you walk in the front door you make an immediate right and then you're in the main room. The bar was to the left and there were booths to the right, then there was a very spacious dance floor and then doors that led to the back patio. And the whole place was a deep blood red. But all I could focus on was the angel of mine sitting at the bar with… a beer? I pegged her for more of a Cosmo girl but hey, I like beer! I stopped and stared at this vision of beauty and then had to catch my breath as she turned to look at me. Never in my life had I seen a more beautiful creature. She smiled and then waved me over. I dragged Jasper and Emmett to the bar and walked over to my Bella.

"Jasper… here is your surprise" said Bella. "Go out the back door and in the second booth you will find a tiny little pixie girl."

Jasper got the biggest smile and ran out the back. Bella and I got up to follow and decided to leave Rosalie and Emmett at the bar. We weren't even here for a minute and already he and rose were making out… on the bar. They really are perfect for each other. As we made our way outside Bella was saying hi to a whole bunch of people and bouncers so I assumed that she came here often. When we got outside we saw Jasper on one knee in front of Alice saying how sorry he was and that all he has wanted to do is tell her how much of an ass he was. To me it was a little much but Bella let out"awe" but what caught me off guard was Alice's reaction. There were no words, literally no words. She pulled Jasper to her and embraced him in a kiss. With that I knew that all was forgiven.

I looked over to my Bella and said, "Well well, it looks like tonight is the night for kisses" to which she replied, "not so fast lover boy, I don't follow the crowd. If you want it you have to work for it. What kind of girl do you take me for?" Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a kiss in the crook of my neck. I let out a small moan at the sensation and I'm assuming that is the reaction that she was going for because she let me go and let out a small laugh. She left me standing on the patio as she disappeared into the bar. WOW was all I could say to myself. This night was going to be amazing. I was pulled to reality by a rather tall black man who was a bouncer here, "she sure is something huh?"

"You have no idea"

"Well you must really be something. Bella has been coming to the kitty for years and never once have I seen her kiss a guy. She usually knees them for touching her. Now Rosalie on the other hand, that girl is a firecracker. And it looks like little Alice is making out nicely. No pun intended." He put his hand out to me and said, "The names Rob. But the girls here call me Big Rob." I gave him a skeptical look "they call me Big Rob because I have a son named after me. He's little Rob and I'm big Rob. Get your mind out the gutter." I let out a little laugh and asked "what's the kitty?" now it was his turn to look at me skeptically. "You must be new in town. The kitty is a nickname for the wildcat. It's also called the shitty kitty. Cause everyone comes to get shitty at the kitty." "Well I guess that makes sense" I replied "my name is Edward. And yes you are right me and my two best friends just moved to Santa Barbara. The one making out with Alice is Jasper and the one making out with Rosalie is Emmett."

"Well it's nice to finally put faces to the names. The girls have been talking about you since they got here. I know what I'm about to say is going to sound very dad-ish but I have to say it. These girls are like my daughters. I look after them and so does everyone else. We are like a family here and if you guys do something to hurt any of these girls trust me… I will find out about it. And I can honestly say… if you break her heart… I'll break your neck. Now go have a good night"

The fear definitely set in and I said, "I'll make sure to tell the boys" and then walked into the bar to find Bella. She was leaning over the bar talking to one of the hostesses so I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned her head to the side and said, "the person behind me better be Edward Masen. Because if you aren't then I'm going to have to kick you in the nuts." There were so many smart ass remarks I could have made but I decided to go with "well then I sure am glad I am Edward Masen. I would hate to be the poor guy that got a boot like that in the nuts." She turned around and was face to face, body against body, with me. Her mouth was directly in front of mine and oh how I wanted to lean those few inches and kiss her. She leaned in another inch and I thought that this was it. This was the moment that we were going to kiss. Then she said "So Mr. Masen… what's your poison?" I let out a little frustrated sigh and then she got a devilish little grin on her face. "So is this the way it's going to be all night?" I asked. "Yup" was her reply. Then I leaned down and put my mouth to her ear and gave her lobe a little lick and nibble and said, "Two can play that game… and my poison is Jameson. Good luck keeping up with me." Then I let her go and leaned against the bar.

It took her a few seconds to compose herself but when she finally did she turned around and said to the hostess, "Hey Sydney… line up 6 shots of Jameson." Then she looked at me and said, "No Edward, good luck keeping up with me" then Sydney said, "good luck pal. This girl can out drink a fleet of sailors. Trust me, I've seen it." Then she lined up the shots and Bella handed me 2 out of the 6. "Bottoms up Eddie" then she gave me a wink and downed all four shots in a row. To say I was impressed was an understatement. I took my shots like a man and then ordered her what I thought would scare her. I leaned over the bar and gave my order to Sydney. She lined up the shots and I said to Bella, "Bella my darling, let me introduce you to my friends, these are the three wise man." "Bella got a smirk on her face and she said, "Sorry to disappoint you but me, Johnny, Jimmy, and Jack go way back. You can't scare me into submission Edward. Cheers!" then she downed all three. I was rendered speechless yet again. She leaned against me and whispered in my ear, "thanks for the shots" then she went to the other side of the bar, where Emmett and Rosalie were still making out, and pried them apart. Then they went and got Alice and stated to dance on the dance floor. Bella had her phone out and I was wondering who she was texting until my phone vibrated. The text said, "I win… pay up" I was about to ask her what she meant and then Sydney leaned over and said, "So your total is going to be 84 dollars" I then text back "it's not over till it's over"

**Soooooo…. Whatcha think? Please review review REVIEW!!!! I want at least ten this chapter before I post another. Thank you to all my readers!!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!! See you next chapter!**

**Dsmrm2023**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey all!!!! So I know that I haven't posted in a while and I'm soooooooooo sorry. There has been a lot going on. But things are looking brighter so yay!!!! So I'm hoping that I can give you all a Christmas present and have up THREE chapters by Christmas!!!!! Wish me luck! And don't forget to review! Ps disclaimers are in previous chapters… happy reading!!!! **_

**BPOV**

When I woke up I was pretty sure I was still drunk. My vision was blurred and I had the world's worst cotton mouth. My only hope was that I didn't look as horrible as I felt. I vaguely remembered a thing from the night before. I don't even remember how I got home… only I wasn't home. My panic mode set in as I couldn't figure out where I was or why I was in my panties and a t-shirt. Or why there was an arm wrapped around me. Then it clicked. I was at Edwards, in his shirt, in his bed, with his arm wrapped around me. I instantly calmed down as I realized I was safe. As I started to snuggle back into him, and attempt to sleep some more, I realized that he was in his boxers and what was in his boxers was poking me in the back. Then the panic set in again. I had no idea if we had slept together. I didn't remember anything past the third round of The Three Wiseman. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. Sadly I ended up in the closet. Ugh. I quietly exited the closet and found the bathroom through the next door. I should have avoided the mirror. I looked like death was knocking at my doorstep. I washed my face and finger brushed my teeth. My hair was beyond repair so I just put it up in a ponytail for now. As I went back into Edwards's room I found him fast asleep on his bed snuggling with a pillow. It was so cute that I took a picture with my phone! Then my stomach let out a growl and I knew that I needed to eat. I thought I remembered something about late night Mexican food and was hoping that there were leftovers. As I tip toed down the hallway I was thinking about waking Rose and Alice but then again I know what they are like after a night out and thought not. I was caught off guard however when I reached the kitchen and there were Rose and Alice elbow deep in sour cream and guacamole. Rose had her hair in a bun and a pair of Emmett's tighty whiteys and a black button up t-shirt on. Alice was in one of Jaspers gym shirts, which was knee length on her, and her normally tamed hair was pointed in every direction. She also had on a pair of sunglasses.

"I just re-heated your borracho burrito and there is diet coke in the fridge."

"You're the best Rose. So does anyone remember what happened last night?"

"All I know is that I woke up with a beautiful man and have no idea how it happened. I don't remember anything past kissing Jasper."

"Yeah well no one told you that you had to drink the whole bottle of wine Alice"

"You know what Bells… shut… up!!!! It was my nerves… they made me do it. And all's well that ends well I guess."

"All I know is that I want to eat and crawl back into bed with Emmett. We didn't sleep much last night." At that Rosalie got the look from Alice and me. "Don't jump to any nasty conclusions. Believe it or not we kissed for most of the night. It was hot, passionate; throw me up against a wall kind of kissing. And all I can say is that he has some definite snuggle skills. He held me so close all night but he also kept running his hand up and down my arm, my leg, my side. And not once did he try and reach for the goods. It was a little frustrating but at the same time I was glad. So that is why I wanna crawl back into bed."

"Well then why don't you grab the food and crawl back in bed with me then?"

We all let out a little jump and scream at being surprised by Emmett, who was naked. Of course I couldn't help but look and wow was Rosalie a lucky woman. Then all of the sudden I was broken from my trance as Emmett when flying to the floor. Edward and Jasper had woken up and seen a naked Emmett and heard us scream so they put two and two together and they tackled Emmett.

"Awe come on guys… don't be jealous that they like mine better. OW. DAMN IT JASPER… STOP HITING ME."

"THEN TAKE IT BACK…"

"FINE FINE FINE I TAKE IT BACK… OWWWWWWWW… JASPER… YOU ELBOWED ME IN THE FACE"

Rosalie then came to Emmett's aid and pulled him free. Then she proceeded to let out a world of hurt onto Jasper as Edward weaseled his way over to me. "Did you forget the fact that his NOSE IS FUCKING BROKEN YOU JACKASS?? Emmett baby are you ok?"

"Rosie baby I think he hurt me. Wanna kiss it and make it better"

"Come on baby… let's get you all better"

We all started laughing as they walked away and then Rosalie came back into the kitchen and gave us "the look" so we all shut up. She then grabbed the food off the counter and stormed back to the bedroom and slammed the door. With that we all started laughing again. Then Alice put her head on the counter and started to groan. Jasper got immediately concerned and went to see what was wrong with her.

"Alice sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Jasper will you please stop yelling at me? My head is pounding and it's so bright in here"

"Come on darling. Let's put you back to bed."

With that Jasper picked up Alice bridal style and carried her into his room and gently shut the door. Then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me and I rested into my Edward. "Good morning beautiful Bella, did you sleep well last night?

"Well considering that I don't remember a thing from last night and I woke up feeling like a drunken idiot I would say… yeah… I slept great" he let out a little laugh at that but then I had to ask a serious question, "Edward… we didn't… I mean last night…" "Before you even ask let me tell you that nothing happened. I made sure. I told you that I would never take advantage of you and I never will. I hope you know that." Then he kissed the top of my head and I knew in that moment that I had finally got a winner in a sea of losers. I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. I grabbed all the food that was on the counter and said, "Come on Eddie… lets go back to bed" he followed me into his room and as I got comfortable on his bed he just stared at me with a smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just that I could get used to this. I love seeing you in my bed. But most of all I love seeing you. I think that I could live the rest of my life as a happy man as long as I got to see your beautiful face every morning." I couldn't help the blush that came flooding into my cheeks. I had to look down for fear that he might see the tears start to well up in my eyes. Of all the relationships I had ever been in I had never felt this amount of love and affection from someone. Like ever, throughout the whole relationship. And I had only known Edward for a week. I felt like I was in a dream and I didn't ever want to wake up.

Instead of sitting next to me on the bed he went into the bathroom and shut the door. I took that time to compose myself and get a little more comfortable. When he came out of the bathroom he had a big smile on his face and he said, "There… now I'm squeaky clean!" then he jumped into bed right next to me and turned on the TV. He was flipping channels and passed by one of my favorite movies. "Wait wait wait… go back… I love that movie." He started to flip back and when he got to the channel I said, "Stop… that one" then he asked me, "what movie is this?" my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that he had never seen this movie. "You've never seen _Meet Me in St. Louis_? It's with Judy Garland?" "Nope, can't say that I ever have." "Well then Mr. Mason we are watching this movie. It just started so it shouldn't be too hard to catch up. This is my favorite movie!" "Well then let's watch it. I'm never gonna know if I like it if I don't watch it." He laid back and got comfortable and then held out his arm for me. I smiled a little and then snuggled into him. We fit so perfectly together. It was like we were made for each other. And I can honestly say, I felt like I had found my other half.

We snuggled during the whole movie and Edward kept placing random kisses in my hair. "This is my favorite part. John is realizing how much he loves Esther. It's kind of like the classic 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone' situation. I think I love this movie so much because it all develops from a chance encounter. John Truett moves in next door and Esther falls instantly in love. Random love is the best love there is, when love just kind of smacks you right in the face. Then John realizes that he might lose her because her family is moving and he can't bear the thought of being without her so he proposes. It's beautiful love that not many get to experience." When I looked up at Edward he was staring at me with love and want in his eyes. I leaned up and he leaned down and he whispered into my ear "Beautiful Bella" then he kissed my ear lobe and along my jaw before getting to my lips. He refused to lean in that one inch and kiss me because he didn't know if that is what I wanted. So instead I leaned in that one inch and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. I was in seventh heaven. His lips parted as mine touched his, then he placed a hand on each side of my face as we found a rhythm. Then he gently laid me on my back and lay on top of me as we kissed. My mind was absolutely swimming in ecstasy. My body was responding to his in ways I didn't even know I could. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as he ran a hand up and down my side. Then my leg was gently caressing his and our kisses got more urgent. I thought to myself _what did I do in life to deserve such a blessing???_ And that is how Edward and I spent the morning, tangled up in the sheets and each other.

_**Well there is chapter 7!!! Sooooo…… whatcha think????? Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I'm hoping for 15 this chapter!!!! Thank you again to all my readers!!! I love you all!!! See you next chapter…**_

_**Dsmrm2023**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all!!! Well here is chapter 8!!! I would like to dedicate this chapter to a one **_**Iris Cullen 13.**_** She has been my most loyal reader and reviewer thus far and when I'm writing I sometimes find myself saying, "I wonder if iris would like this?" so this one is for you! I hope that you like it as much as I have enjoyed writing it! If FF needs a disclaimer then see previous chapters lol happy reading!!!!**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room stuck in a daze when all of the sudden I was hit in the head with a shoe. I looked over in time to see Emmett running away. "Damn you Emmett" I yelled, "I was in the middle of a really deep thought"

"You mean you were thinking about getting deep into the person you were thinking about… OW… WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE KEEP HITTING ME???" I had flung the shoe right back at Emmett and it hit him square in the back of the head.

"BECAUSE YOU DESERVE IT YOU JACKASS… think about what comes out of your mouth before say it please. Not everyone is as disgusting as you."

"Actually Eddie they are. The only difference is that I'm not afraid to say it out loud. So how are things with you and Bella anyway? It's been two weeks now… you hit it yet? OW"

"You deserved that smack upside the head. That my friend is none of your business, but if you must know, Bella and I have not slept together yet." At that Emmett got a look of pure shock on his face. "What? It's not that we don't want to, because we do, but we just haven't found the right time. But I also think that there is something holding her back. We get so close and then she kind of just shuts off. I don't know what it is. I mean I don't mind waiting but I just want to know what's holding her back. I want her to trust me, and I want her to know that she can tell me anything."

"Well you know Edward sometimes it's not easy to tell your secrets to just anyone. Now don't give me that look, I know that you aren't just anyone. I know that you guys have a special connection because I feel that connection with Rose but at the same time you should know more than anyone how hard it is to open up. I know you don't like to talk about your parents and about what happened but think about this in her perspective. Put yourself in her shoes, if the roles were reversed would you be so willing to discuss your intimates with her?"

"I think that is the smartest thing you've ever said Emmett. And no I guess I wouldn't be as willing. It's not something that is exactly easy to talk about. You understand why, don't you?"

"Of course I understand. I'm your best friend and I get it. And see I'm not as dumb as people think I am."

"You're not dumb Emmett you can just be insensitive sometimes. But I do appreciate you and you are my best friend. I guess I have to do some soul searching and try and figure out what I'm gonna do. I'm happy to let things keep going the way that are but I guess if I want her to open up then I have to open up too."

"Well Jasper isn't here right now, him and Alice went to lunch, so you're gonna have to wait to search your soul till he gets back."

"Hahaha Em. I actually have to get going. Bella and I are going to a movie so I'll be back later tonight"

"Have fun!!!!"

With that I grabbed my keys and jacket and headed out the door. I was immediately pulled back into my thoughts as I was walking to Bella's. Before Emmett interrupted my daydream I was thinking about Bella's and my first kiss. It surprised me how passionate she was about an onscreen romance. It was as if she wanted that type of love. And honestly I feel like that is the love that we share. We haven't said it yet and I know it's soon but I can't help how I feel. I Edward Anthony Mason am in love with Isabella Marie Swan, and I am praying that she feels the same way. I knew I loved her the moment that she kissed me. I didn't want to lean in that one inch because I didn't know if she wanted me to. So instead I let her take the lead. I felt so many different emotions in that one kiss. I felt like all was right in the world. She made my life make sense in that one moment. All the hurt, anger, sadness of my past disappeared in that moment. It was as if her kiss healed my soul. As I laid her back and looked at her beautiful face I knew that I was the luckiest man on the planet. Our bodies responded to each other automatically. There was none of that awkward first kiss stuff. The way she wrapped around her arms around my neck and pulled me closer was simply… amazing. Then as her leg caressed mine she removed her arms from around my neck and started to gently caress them up and down my back. As our kisses got more urgent she was running her nails up and down my back. I let out a moan which just made her kiss me harder. I pulled her leg up to my side and she broke the kiss as she let out a moan and arched her back. I then moved to the soft flesh that was in the crook of her neck and…

"Oh hey Rose, where's Bells? Were headed to the movies"

"Yeah I know you are. Alice and Jasper are out to lunch you guys are going to the movies so me and Em have the place to ourselves! If I were you I wouldn't go back to your place for a while. We're gonna be… pre-occupied I guess you could say"

"Yeah that is a TMI. I'll make sure to call"

"Good! See ya!" with that Rosalie was out the door and on her way to see Emmett. They wasted no time "getting to know each other" and since that day not one of us has gotten a descent night's sleep. I walked into the apartment and went straight to Bella's room and jumped on her bed. I could hear her humming "have yourself a merry little Christmas" in her bathroom. It was her favorite song from our movie _Meet Me in St. Louis._ I was leaning up against the headboard when she got out of the bathroom. She saw me and smiled and in that instant my heart started to race. Every time I was around her I got butterflies and it seemed like every time I saw her she got more beautiful. She got on the bed and crawled her way onto my lap. She greeted me with a sweet kiss. I put a hand on the side of her face and the other behind her head to pull her closer to me. We instantly started getting hot and heavy. She definitely knew what she was doing. She was sitting over a very sensitive area and was moving her hips in a rocking motion. I was about to lose my mind with how good it felt. I took the hand that was cupping her face and placed it on her bottom. I picked her up and placed her on her back all while laying sweet kisses in the crook of her neck. Then without any notice what so ever she pushed me off of her and started frantically talking, "Come on Edward were gonna be late for the movie" she jumped off the bed and ran into the living room. I took a minute to compose myself and then followed her into the living room. "Bella, are you ok? I know you probably don't want to tell me what this is about and I respect that but I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I won't judge you. I mean we all have secrets, trust me I know, but I feel as if you're running away from me and I just want to be sure it's not because of me. I don't mind waiting, honestly I don't, but I don't want to feel guilty every time you push me away either." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and I instantly felt guilty. "Oh Bella I'm sorry please don't cry, I'm an idiot, forget I said anything" I then wrapped my arms around her and she let out a sob. We both sat on the couch and I let her cry all she needed to cry while I held her. I think it was about fifteen minutes later when she finally spoke.

"Edward, I'm sorry that I've been making you feel guilty. I didn't mean too" I opened my mouth to protest but she put her hand to my mouth, "let me finish please or I will never be able to finish what I need to say. Just listen before you speak please, it's easier for me." I nodded in agreement and she continued. "When I was fifteen I got mad at my parents. And it was for the stupidest reason; they wouldn't let me go shopping with Alice and Rosalie because it was a school night. And you know me, I hate shopping, but I had gotten asked out by this really cute boy and I wanted to tell them in person so I called them and told them to meet me in town. When I told my parents I was leaving they said no and sent me to my room. Well I ended up sneaking out and making my way towards town. I was about half way there and I saw the new neighbor driving the same way I was walking, he pulled over and asked if I needed a ride, I said sure and got in. We made small talk until we were right outside town then…" she started crying again and I knew instantly where this was headed. All I could do was sit there and hold her as she tried to hold it all together. She said the last of the story through sobs and cries. "Then, then he pulled over and… and he slapped me. I tried to get away, I swear I did but, but, but I couldn't stop him. He pulled me into the back seat and tore my shorts off. I, I, was screaming and crying and all I could say was 'please stop, please don't do this to me, please, please, please…' but it didn't do any good. I woke up three days later in the hospital. I had a broken leg, some broken ribs, a broken nose and a really swollen face. It took me a few weeks till I was finally able to come home and my body healed before my heart did. I thought that it was my entire fault, that I had done something to deserve this. Because of this it's been very hard for me to open up to people, especially guys. I'm not going to say that I haven't been with other guys because I have but I've never enjoyed it. I cry through the whole thing and then never talk to them again. I don't want that to be us Edward. I don't want to hate you. And I know that if we do it then I'm never going to want to talk to you again. I know you won't ever force me and I'm grateful but I don't know how to do this. Please don't hate me." I was floored. She thought that I hated her and that couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Isabella, I want you to know that I could never and will never hate you. All I want is you. I hate what that person did to you and I know that I could never fix it but I can show you that I am not him. I will never hurt you like that." I put my hand under her chin and made her look at me " 'Life can show no mercy It can tear your soul apart It can make you feel like you've gone crazy But you're not Things have seem to changed There's one thing that's still the same In my heart you have remained And we can fly fly fly away 'Cause you are not alone And I am there with you And we'll get lost together Till the light comes pouring through 'Cause when you feel like you're done And the darkness has won Babe, you're not lost When the worlds crashing down And you cannot bear the cross I said, baby, you're not lost' I will always be here when you feel like you're lost. I will never let anything happen to you. I love you..."

**Soooooooo… there it is? Whatcha think????? Review review REVIEW!!!! I need some serious feedback people!! To all my readers… I luh you!!! See you next chapter… oh and ps… there is a poll up! Check it out and let me know…**

**Xoxoxo**

**Dsmrm2023**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know that I have been a bad author by not posting in a while… I have had the WORST writers block… plus my beta is m.i.a. for a bit so please excuse any grammatical errors… let me know what you guys think… happy reading…**

**BPOV**

"What did you just say?" I'm pretty sure that I heard him wrong so I had to ask…

"I mean it Isabella, I love you. I'm not ashamed or afraid to say it. I was going to wait because it seems so soon but I do, I love you" I didn't let him finish what he was going to say. I attacked his mouth with mine and only separated long enough to say, "I love you too" after that everything else took over. I straddled him on the couch and he wasted no time picking me up and taking me to my bed. Shirts came off, hands went flying, and then it stopped. I was FINALLY ready, and he stopped. Then he looked at me and saw my face, I was close to tears. I felt like he didn't want me, like I ruined it somehow by telling him about my sad sob story. Then he put a hand on my face and said, "You need to let me explain why I stopped before you jump to any conclusions. I don't want to do this just to do it. It needs to be special, not just for me but for you too. I don't want you to look back on our first time and think that we only did it because we both said 'I love you'. I meant what I said, I do love you, but I want this to be so much more and not something that you regret."

"Edward I could never regret loving you. I also meant it; I knew from that first kiss that I loved you. I want to be with you and only you. Thank you for waiting, I think that you're right, I will regret it. Not because I regret us but because I don't know how to have "relationship sex". I run away after sex, because it's just that, sex. I'm gonna sound like a girl right now so don't make fun of me but, I don't want to have sex with you, I want to make love with you. I want us to work, I want this forever". With that we spent the rest of the morning in bed kissing, napping, and talking. It was perfect…

After a few hours of watching movies in bed I decided that it was time to eat. Only problem is that I don't know how to cook. I changed into some yoga pants a tank top and headed into the kitchen. I pulled out some bacon, the eggs, and a few potatoes. I may not know how to cook but I am a good prep cook! When I finished peeling and cutting the potatoes I was lost. I put the potatoes into the pan and didn't know where to go from there. Then I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me and I relaxed into my Edward. That was until he said, "so I take it you don't know how to cook?" I immediately got on the defensive and turned and faced him. I put my finger in his face and was going to start to argue and then just gave in. "how did you know" "well the fact that there is no oil in the pan for one and two when I walked in here you were staring at the stove like it was a giant purple dinosaur." I let out a laugh and asked him to help me. He sat me on the counter and did all the work. He was talking about the difference between olive and vegetable oil and margarine vs. real butter. It was all lost to me so I just smiled and nodded.

How did I get so lucky? And the best part was that I was actually able to tell him my darkest secret, my secret shame. He didn't judge me, he didn't hate me, just loved me. Breakfast was AHHHH-MAZING! I didn't know food could taste like that. After breakfast, well brunch, we cuddled on the couch and made out like teenagers. I soon came to realize that Edward had a fascination with my hair. It felt like it looked like a rats nest. Then without warning Emmett came bursting through the front door to find me lying on top of Edward with his hands trapped in my hair.

"Well lookey lookey here… Rosie, I think someone finally did the deed" Rosalie just looked at me and gave me the smile that said I want all the details. Then she pushed Emmett toward her room and said, "Come on Em, let's let them have some privacy" and with that they were gone. Edward and I laughed and then kept making out. About ten minutes later Alice came bursting through the door as Edward had his hand on my boob. "OH MY GOD, JASPER I THINK I'VE BEEN BLINDED!!! MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP." Jasper got red in the face and just kept pushing Alice in the direction of her bedroom. He looked at Edward and said, "um, sorry Edward" and then disappeared. Edward let out a frustrated sigh and said, "I think this is a lost cause." I lay down next to him and we just snuggled together for a while until we fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in my bed with Alice and Rosalie sitting on the foot of my bed staring at me. They both had idiot grins on their faces. Alice was the first to speak, "… DIDYOUDOIT?!?!?!" I didn't understand a damn thing she said so all I said was, "huh?" Rosalie chimed in and said, "What happened? I thought you guys were going to the movies, then I walk in and find you sucking face, and your hair looked like it had been through a windstorm. So again, what happened?" I didn't know what to say. It all was like a dream. So I decided to start from the beginning. They both got concerned when I told them that I told him about "the incident" as we've come to call it. But then they got all gooey when I told them about the I love you's we exchanged. I told them about breakfast, the snuggling, and the kissing. It was perfect. After I finished reliving the past few hours Alice pulled something out of her jacket and handed it to me, it was a letter! Rosalie told me that I had fifteen minutes to read and shower and with that they left my room. I tore open the envelope and was greeted with the elegant scrawl of my Edward.

_Beautiful Bella, _

_ I love you, and I always will. These past few weeks have been the best that I could have imagined. I feel like a new person when I'm with you, like I'm somehow whole because you love me. I don't think that I could live another day without hearing your beautiful voice or seeing your lovely face. I hate the thought of going to sleep because that means that I have to live without you for a few hours, but then I can't wait to go to sleep so I can dream about you, then wake up in the morning and fall in love with you all over again. I know nothing is perfect but this feels pretty close. I know that we have been together for a few weeks but I have not yet given you a proper first date. So tonight is that night. I had Rosalie and Alice shop for you earlier and they have picked out your perfect outfit. They will get you ready and I will pick you up at seven o'clock… till then my beautiful Bella…_

_With love, _

_Your Edward_

"ROOOOOSSSSAAAAALLLLIIIEEEEE……."

"Don't freak out Bella, the shoes are only five inches instead of six" she said with a smirk. To say I was nervous was an understatement. What's funny is I didn't know why I was nervous. It's not like I hadn't gone out with this man before. I mean I loved him for crying out loud, I shouldn't be this nervous. As I tried to settle my nerves Rosalie and Alice were expertly applying make-up on my face and doing my hair. It's not like I couldn't do this myself but whatever, this works to! As I looked at my phone I realized that it was 6:50. That meant that I only had ten more minutes to get ready and I wasn't even dressed. I started to freak out and then Rosalie told me that I needed to relax. I did as was told and followed them into my bedroom to change. I was awestruck at how beautiful this dress was. It was a long dark hunter green sleeveless low-cut silk gown, and over the whole dress was a very sheer see-through black lace. It was beautiful. Alice then said, "I thought you might like the green to match Edwards eyes" I almost let out a tear which earned me a scolding from Rosalie, "STOP CRYING, you're gonna ruin your make-up and I worked too hard for you to mess it up now!" Alice helped me into a pair of five inch black suede peep-toe pumps and then there was a knock at the door. As I made my way to the door the last thought I had before opening the door was _tonight is going to be the night I give myself to the man I love…_

_**Soooooo… whatcha think??? I hope that you liked it… let me know what it needs, im open to all reviews… good and bad… love all of my readers… will try to post another chapter soon… love you all!!!**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

_**Dsmrm2023**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY… THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR WHY I HAVENT POSTED IN SO LONG. I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY UNINSPIRED AND ITS BEEN BAD… I HATE WRITERS BLOCK… BUT ANYWHO HERE IS CHAPTER 10!!! HOPE U LIKE IT…**_

**EPOV**

As I waited for someone to answer the door I was suddenly struck with nerves. I didn't know how Bella was going to like our "first date" and the thought terrified me. I don't know why but it did. I wanted everything to be perfect for her, for us. But I also know that life isn't perfect. I had to come clean with my love about my past and about my parents. It was a hard subject to talk about but it had to be done. If she trusted me with her secrets then I should offer her the same courtesy. My stomach was a huge knot as I was about to knock again and then she answered the door. She was so beautiful that my nerves went right out the window and instead my body was replaced with a sense of warmth, compassion, and above all love. Love for the most beautiful creature on God's green earth. She was wearing the most beautiful green gown that I had ever seen and her hair was pinned up in an elegant twist. Her face was adorned with the most beautiful make up, slight shades of green danced along her eyelids; on her ears she wore a simple pair of diamond studs. She was simply… beautiful.

"Edward, are you alright?" I hadn't realized I was staring. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize that I had gone comatose." At that she let out a giggle. I offered my arm to her and said, "Now fair Bella, it is time for us to be off" she grabbed my arm and we started walking towards the front of her building and as we turned the corner I looked back at Rosalie and Alice who were both beaming with smiles and offering a big thumbs up. I smiled back at them and then turned my attentions toward the beautiful woman on my arm. She gasped in shock as she saw the limo that was waiting for us. I figured if I was gonna do this right then I might as well do it in style. "Edward you didn't have to do this. A car would have been just fine." "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, just relax and go with it, enjoy this night my love, you deserve it."

I had some trouble trying to figure out what to do on our date so I enlisted the help of Rosalie and Alice. I told them what I wanted and boy did they deliver. We arrived at a hotel by the name of the Biltmore. It was on the beach and it was beautiful. As we walked inside I led Bella to the restaurant that was to the left. It was beautiful and elegant and I'm sure that it was expensive. But I didn't care; I would spend my entire fortune on my Bella without as much as thought. I would rather be poor as a church mouse and happy with the woman I love then to be rich and alone. During dinner I excused myself for a few seconds to handle arrangements for the second part of our date. When I returned I was bombarded with twenty-one questions, but I refused to give anything away. I wanted this night to perfect.

Through the rest of dinner we made small talk and every time she laughed, smiled, made that funny little furrow with her brow, I fell even more in love with this beautiful woman. We finished our desert and she asked, "so what now?" my stomach was in knots at the question but I stood up and grabbed her hand and said, "Follow me." I led her out of the restaurant and outside to a path that led to our final destination. I was so nervous that I couldn't even talk, then the path ended and I thought I was going to pass out. I turned and looked at my beautiful Bella and said, "Bella I have been falling in love with you since the first day that I saw you walking past my house. We have shared our ups and downs and gotten to know each other more than I think I've gotten to know anyone. However I don't think that we have spent a complete day with just the two of us. So if you want to we can stay the night here, just the two of us." She took the keys from my hand, gave me a kiss, and unlocked the door. Then she grabbed my hand and led me through the living room and straight into the bedroom. We started kissing and things started to escalate rather quickly. As much as I hated it, I had to stop what was going on.

"Bella darling, why don't we slow down? We have all night and I don't want to rush."

"But Edward, I'm tired of waiting, I want this."

"I want this to baby, more than you know, but I think that we need to talk first. Rosalie packed you a bag with some overnight clothes so why don't you get comfortable and we can go down to the beach ok?"

"Alright, Edward are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just got a lot on my mind. Go get changed, I'll meet you in the living room."

With that she gave me a kiss, grabbed her bag, and headed to the bathroom. With a sigh of relief I grabbed my bag and changed quickly and headed into the living room. I didn't think that she could look more beautiful then she did when she was in that gown, I was very happily mistaken, she looked breathtaking in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt with her hair thrown up in a bun. I grabbed her hand and we made our way out to the beach. We found some steps that led down to the sand and decided that it would be a nice place to listen to the waves. I didn't know how to start this conversation so I just went straight into it.

"Bella, I have something that I need to tell you. This isn't something that I like to talk about but I owe it to you. Please don't say anything until I'm done, it's just easier if I get it all out at once."

"Ok Edward"

She grabbed my hand in hers and I don't think she knew how much that meant to me. It gave me the courage to say what I needed to say.

"Growing up I always thought that I had the perfect family. My mother was beautiful and my dad was successful. I always had everything that I wanted and to put it mildly I was spoiled. I loved my parents more than anything. As I got older I started to realize that things weren't as perfect as I had once thought. My dad started to spend less and less time at home and my mother got into a nasty drinking habit. She was always there when I needed her but most of the time she was drunk. Then I can remember when I was about 12 or 13 I had gotten a low grade in one of my classes and my dad was mad. It was the maddest I had ever seen him. He started to yell at me and when I went to speak he hit me. It was from that day on that I didn't trust my dad. It progressively got worse and worse and then when I was 16 I had had enough. My mother was crying and I was trying to consol her. She said that her and my father were getting a divorce because she couldn't stand what he was doing to me anymore and then I should have caught this but I didn't think anything of it at the time, she said, "I can't stand myself for letting him do this to you my Edward. Please don't grow up to be like your father, you can be a better parent then we were to you. We have both failed you Edward." I tried to get her to calm down and she said that she would be fine. When my dad walked in he started to go off on both of us, but my mom finally stood up for me and told my dad that he would never hurt me again. She told me to go to Emmett's house and stay the night there so I did what I was told. I had half of his closet to myself since I was over there constantly so I didn't bother with any clothes. As I left I gave my mom a hug and a kiss and she told me she loved me. I walked past my dad without a word and headed over to my best friend's house. Then about three hours later the sheriff came to find me at Emmett's, he told me… well he said that my parents were… my mom…"

I couldn't finish what I was about to say. It was hard to relive those painful memories but I knew I had to get through it. I could feel the lump in my throat start to rise and there was nothing that I could do to stop the sobs that escaped my mouth. The tears streamed down my cheeks and would not stop. Not until my Bella started to wipe away the tears with her thumbs. She looked me dead in the eyes and said,

"Edward you can tell me what happened, no judgment remember, there is nothing you can't tell me."

"My mother and my father got into an argument when I left and it got so bad that my mom shot my dad. She killed him, and then she shot herself. If I would have known then that that was going to be the last time I was going to see my parents then I would have done things different, I would have been different. If only I would have known, if I could have done something. It was my entire fault and I wish that I could take it back but I can't. I have to live with this every day of my life and I can't change any of it. I let my parents die"

I couldn't take it anymore, I cried like I never cried before. I just let go of all the feelings, all the sadness and the guilt, it came streaming out of my eyes like a river that couldn't be stopped. Bella wrapped her arms around me and let me cry, and cry I did. I sobbed like a baby while she rubbed my back and when I finally looked at her she said,

"Edward, you are not your parents. I am not your mother and you are not your father. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you understand me Edward? You didn't do ANYTHING wrong." I nodded in agreement with her and felt instantly calm. "Edward I want you to listen to what I'm going to tell you, look at me when I tell you this" I looked at her and saw the tears start to well up in her eyes but I kept my eyes fixated on hers. When she knew that I wasn't going to look away she continued, "I love you Edward, I love everything about you. I love your beautiful smile, the way you purse your lips when you cook, and when I go to sleep at night I want you next to me. I want you around all the time and when we are apart I wear your sweatshirt so I can still smell you. I never thought that I would meet someone who is loving, kind, caring, compassionate, beautiful, wonderful, giving, and simply amazing. Edward, I have been waiting my entire life to meet someone like you and right before I met you I had finally come to terms with the fact that I might spend the rest of my life alone. But then something tragic and wonderful happened. You moved in around the corner and when I first saw you I knew that I wanted to get to know you, that was the beautiful part. Then when I got attacked and you saved me, that was the tragic part, but it brought you to me. It's the reason that we met and believe it or not I am actually grateful that I was attacked. I can't imagine not having you in my life Edward and if there is one thing that I have learned in my life it's that you have to take the good with the bad. Everyone has faults, but it's the faults that you have to learn to love, I love you because of the imperfections, not the perfections. Whatever you need from me you have it. You are the best thing in my life and I'm not giving you up. I'm sorry about what happened with your parents Edward but you need to know that it isn't your fault. You are better than that and you and I will have a great life together. I love you."

After that we held each other and cried for a little while. I didn't know how I was lucky enough to meet such an amazing woman. She was everything that I had always wanted and tonight confirmed that I can never let her go. She accepted me one hundred percent for who I was. I loved this woman with all that I had in me and I knew that one day she was going to be my wife. The question was, when would I ask her to marry me?

_**SO… WHATCHA THINK??? I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK… IN OTHER WORDS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW… HAVE A WONDERFUL AND BLESSED DAY… OH AND P.S. IRIS, IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG… TRUST ME WHEN I TELL YOU THAT YOU HAVE BEEN ON MY MIND AND YOU ARE MOST OF THE REASON I FEEL SO GUILTY… HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR ME BEING M.I.A. :)**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**DSMRM2023**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey lovies... SURPRISE! Please don't kill me :( I know that it has been FOREVER and I'm so sorry but to say that I was uninspired would be an understatement. I don't want to bore you with a long authors note so I will wait till we get to the bottom! Happy reading!**_

**_P.S. This chapter is un-beta'd_**

**__****P.S.S. I don't own twilight or its characters, just their silly antics and awesome clothing!**  


* * *

I'd like to say that Edward and I made love that night, but I would be lying. Once we made it back from the beach we were so exhausted that we fell into bed and passed out. It was the best feeling waking in his arms, knowing that he was mine, knowing that I wanted to give myself to this man with no regrets. I knew deep down that I could never run away from him, he was what I wanted. Call me crazy, but I loved him.

So here we are three weeks later. Its two days before Christmas and we are at the courthouse. My attacker, James, is being sentenced today. After a tough week of testimony this whole thing will finally be done. Between work and court, Edward has been by my side. Edward and the boys got jobs working at the Wildcat as bouncers and fill in bartenders. They usually wouldn't get home till around 2:30 in the morning. The days leading up to the court date I was plagued with nightmares, some flashbacks and some of James. But when I would scream out in the night, Edwards's voice would calm me into a dreamless sleep. No matter how tired he was he always insisted on being there. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the bailiff speaking.

"Please rise, the honorable judge Banner presiding."

The judge entered the court room and then sat down on his podium. When he spoke I was floored.

"Please be seated. It seems as though this case has turned into something more than assault. It has been brought to my attention that the defendant has been brought up on charges of child molestation, rape, and murder."

I gasped in shock and covered my mouth with my hand. Edward grabbed my free hand and put his other arm protectively around me. I didn't realize I was crying until Edward wiped the wetness from my from my cheeks.

"Breathe love, he won't hurt you anymore, I'm here."

I calmed my breathing and listened as the judge finished.

"Given the nature of these events, court will be dismissed until this court can find a suitable jury. Unfortunately for you Miss Swan, this court case will be longer than expected. I'm sure you understand why."

"Yes, you're Honor."

"Very well, a court date shall be set for after the first of the year. Court dismissed"

"Please rise."

After the judge had retired to his chambers, James stood up to be taken back to jail. He looked at me and winked, I felt Edwards grip on me tighten and felt like I was going to throw up.

I barely made it to the toilet before I was throwing up my breakfast. Rosalie came in behind me and was holding my hair. I heard Alice telling Emmett and Jasper to take Edward to the car and that we would be there shortly. After the heaving stopped I flushed the toilet and sat on the floor of the stall with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I saw the tears fall and land on my jeans, but I couldn't feel them, I couldn't feel anything. I felt myself retreating and there was nothing that I could do that would anchor me to this reality. Edward, I needed Edward. I looked up and Alice said,

"Come on love, we'll take you to him."

We walked out of the courthouse and to the parking lot, Alice on my right and Rosalie on my left. As soon as we came into view Edward was running toward us, and as soon as I saw him I started crying. I lost it; I collapsed into him and started to sob. He picked me up bridal style and whispered to me,

"Shhh love, its ok. We're going home now, sleep baby. Shhhh…"

I fell asleep in the car and barely woke up when he carried me into his house and lay us down on his bed. I awoke around four hours later to an empty bed. I immedietly started to panic and got up to search for Edward. I started screaming his name and not two seconds later he came running into the house and wrapped me in his arms. As soon as I felt his arms around me and smelled his scent I was instantly calmed.

"Where were you?"

Its official, I'm pathetic.

"I was packing up the car."

I gave him a questioning look.

"We're going on a trip! We need to get away for a few days. Everyone is going and before you ask, no. you cannot know where we are going. It's a surprise, a good one I'm told!"

I opened my lips to protest and Edward pinched my lips closed.

"No arguing, love. You need this vacation. I'm sure this court case is going to be high profile and that people are going to want interviews and statements. But also, people are going to dig up things from your past that you won't want to share. You need to be prepared for that. We need to get you out of here for a while so that you can process everything and learn to be ok with it. We need to deal with this head on. You are such a strong woman, Isabella. You. Can. Do. This!"

It amazed me how much strength he saw in me when I felt like I didn't have any in myself. I decided then that I would have to be strong. I needed to get through this, it was going to be hard but I could do it. I needed to help all of those kids get through this hard time. They needed to see that it was possible to move on from this and that they could have a future and that this doesn't define who they are. I am a survivor and so are they. It's time to be strong.

"OK, let's do this!"

He gave me a full smile and turned me toward his bedroom.

"Alice laid out an outfit for you. She said to shower and get dressed. Once you are ready we will be leaving. Once we get to our destination she said that she will finish getting you ready."

I simply rolled my eyes and walked into the bedroom. Laid before me was a dream come true, my comfy burgundy Juicy sweat suit. I know that they are now considered "unfashionable" but damn were they comfortable. I showered and got ready, feeling more calm and confident as I thought about things. I knew this case was so much bigger than just simple assault and that in the grand scheme of things, my part was miniscule. But if there was any way that I could bring comfort to these kids, I would. With that, I grabbed my purse and headed towards the living room. Once everything was put in the back of the Tahoe, we were on our way. Alice and Rose had packed for me, since I had absolutely no idea where we were going. Alice was practically vibrating in her seat with excitement, and that excitement scared me.

We passed the time by playing the dirty license plate game. The car was silent until Emmett yelled,

"MVP, Most Valliant Peen"

We all laughed and then went back to searching. About fifteen minutes later Rosalie yelled,

"EMC, Emmetts Massive Co-"

We all yelled at her to stop before she finished. Emmett just grinned like an idiot. I ended up taking nap and awoke to Alice yelling,

"I GOT ONE!

I looked at her expectantly and she continued,

"BWGTD"

I looked around and didn't see the awkward license plate. I looked back at her confused and she said,

"Bella, We're Going To Disneyland!"

My eyes got wide and just then we started up the off ramp at Disney drive. It was then that I started to vibrate in my seat. Excited was an understatement for what I was. This was just what I needed and had been wanting. Disneyland during Christmas was supposed to be more magical than just regular season Disneyland.

For what felt like the millionth time that day, I started to cry. But these were tears of joy.

"Love, please don't cry."

"These are happy tears, I promise."

Edward reached over the consul and grabbed my hand. He kissed my palm and then locked our fingers together. About five minutes later we pulled up to the Disney's Grand Californian Hotel. I was so excited that I practically ran out of the car and into the hotel. But I kept my cool and waited patiently as the valet opened my door and led us over to the registration desk. I tried to argue with Edward to let me pay for half, but to no avail.

"Edward, just let me pay for half."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a gift, you needed a vacation and I am providing one for you."

"But I am more than capab-"

"I know you are, that's not the point. If you really want to pay for something then feel free to buy me a souvenir."

"Fine"

I had to seriously resist the urge to stick my tongue out at him like a petulant child. After registering we were led to an elevator and then to our individual rooms. The view was amazing, it overlooked both parks. I couldn't contain my joy and ended up tackling Edward onto the couch! The bellhop just laughed and shook his head. I released Edward long enough to let him tip the bellhop and then had him on the couch again.

"Thank. You. So. Much. For. This!"

Each word was punctuated with a kiss. He simply said you're welcome by kissing me back. We were getting pretty into it when Alice came rushing through the door. Edward was so surprised he launched me off of him and I landed in a heap on the floor.

"I'm so sorry Bella. That damn pixie scared me half to death."

"Hey, you watch who you are calling pixie, Emoward. I'm here to get Bella ready for the rest of the day. We'll only be twenty minutes so go to the bar with Jazz and Emmett!"

Edward just huffed, kissed me one last time and then walked out the door.

"Alice, you could have been a little nicer. If you didn't notice, we were kind of in the middle of something."

"Yeah, and if I wouldn't have barged in your first time would have been on a hotel couch. Not exactly the ideal romantic spot to have sex for the first time with your fuck-hot boyfriend."

The pixie had a point. If we would have continued I don't think that we would have been able to stop. I was surprised that Alice only spent fifteen minutes getting me ready. She put my hair in fluffy pigtails so that I could wear a cute black cashmere skull cap with my bangs fanning over one side of my face. It may be southern California but it was cold, well as cold as southern California can get! The she lay out my outfit which consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt, a black zip up hoodie and my black Vans with the pink border and laces! I was very happy and content with this outfit. And the make-up was minimal. Just a light tan on the lid, some liner, mascara, blush, and gloss and I was good to go! The best part of the outfit was the shirt and hoodie. On the back of the shirt it said "SWAN" in big bold pink letters and on the front left breast pocket was an "E&B". On the back of the hoodie, again in big bold pink letters, was "PROPERTY OF EDWARD MASEN". When I came out of the bathroom saw Rosalie and Alice standing there in identical outfits. The only difference was that Alice was wearing a white shirt with "BRANDON" in a pretty purple, and her hoodie was also white with "PROPERTY OF JASPER WHITLOCK" in purple, on the back. She had "J&A" on the front of her shirt and was rockin a pair of white vans with purple laces. Rosalie was wearing a navy blue shirt with white letters. "HALE" was proud and prominent on her back and the "E&R" would only draw more attention to her boobs. Although I don't think that she has a problem with that. The back of her navy blue hoodie read "PROPERTY OF EMMETT MCCARTY" and her navy vans matched her shirt, they also had a white boarder.

"Alice, where did you find the time to do all of this?"

"When you were asleep I packed all of the clothes I thought you would need and then was thinking about how on a normal day, we usually attract a lot of attention and our boys tend to go caveman all the time so I figured why not have shirts made. I found a silk screening business and paid them double to have it done in an hour. If you think this is great, wait till you see what the boys are wearing!"

"Alice, you didn't?"

"Oh yes Bella, she did."

"Come on! Let's get downstairs so we can go! I wanna see my Jazzy!"

Five minutes later we were making our way to the bar and as soon as I saw "PROPERTY OF BELLA SWAN" on an emerald green hoodie, I melted. He was mine! All of him, and now everyone would know! The boys were all wearing jeans and Vans that were matching their hoodies and shirts. Jaspers were a light blue to match his eyes and Emmett's were neon green because that's what he wanted. Anything he could do to draw attention to himself, he did. Edward grabbed my hand and said,

"Are you ready love?"

And I answered,

"Yes"

Because it was the truth, I was ready. I was ready for everything with Edward. I don't think he knew the full meaning of the question he was asking but to me it was significant. I was ready to be his, for him to be mine, I was ready to move on and I was ready for a life with him. More than anything I knew that one day I would be Isabella Masen, and I was okay with that. In fact, I rather liked the sound of it. With a smile on my face and Edwards hand in mine, we entered Disneyland; the plaque couldn't have been more fitting.

"Here you leave today and enter the world of yesterday, tomorrow, and fantasy."

* * *

_***peeks out from hiding spot* So, I hope you liked it! This is just the start and I already have the next two chapters ready to go! I have had quite a year and unfortunately my writing got put on the back burner. I know now that I cant make a promise of regular updates but I can promise that when I do update it will most likely be a long citrus filled chapter! I'm not saying that our E&B are gonna be knockin boots soon, but I didn't say that they wouldn't either. We will have surprise POVS and some other twists and turns. Oh and also, IrisCullen13... I have missed you my friend... I hope this chapter makes up for me failing at communication. Now please do me a favor and leave some love... good, bad, eh... ill take it! I've missed reviews!*runs away and hides in the closet***_

_**See you next chapter!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Dsmrm2023**_


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, can you believe it? Two updates in the last month lol I had fun writing this chapter! It's a two parter and the next one will be out next week! Now, on with the reading!

P.S. this chapter is un-beta'd so all mistakes are my own

P.S.S. I still don't own twilight, I'm sad about that :(

* * *

"Ohmygod… ROSIE! THEY MICKEY EARS OVER HERE! Excuse me, dude?"

"Yes Sir, how can I help you?"

"Can you guys put my name on one of these hats?"

"Of course, Sir, it shouldn't take more than five minutes. Here is a piece of paper, please write down the name you want embroidered."

I wrote down what I wanted and the dude behind the counter laughed and said,

"Right away, Sir, McKenna will ring you up when you are ready."

This was one of the best ideas that the girls had had in a while. I mean come on, I already act like an over grown toddler so, coming to Disneyland was just perfect. It was worth every penny that I was spending too! Just to see the smile on Rosie's face was worth my entire bank account. Once we figured out that we were going to Disneyland I looked it up on the internet. They had a whole bunch of romantic shit that you could do and I found something that I thought would be perfect. I had to call the little pixie Alice and ask if what I was planning was a good idea and when she said yes I called Disneyland and got all the details on my surprise for Rosie.

"Sir, your hat is ready."

"Thanks dude!"

I grabbed the hat and put it on proudly and went to find the gang.

"Babe, check out my hat!"

I had 'Happily Taken' embroidered on it! It was the truth too. I've never been a mushy guy but with Rosie, I just wanted to make her happy. I wanted to prove to her that I wasn't every other guy. I was a lucky son of a bitch that was for sure. My babe was a total knock out, but she was also smart and a total smart ass. She could stand her ground and was never afraid to speak her mind. She admitted when she was wrong and was always there for those she cared about. If I was ever on her shit list, I would fear for the safety of my future children. Since her and I got together, I hadn't even noticed another woman, and that was unheard of.

"Oh Emmett, I love it! I'm happily taken too, baby!"

Then she got up on her tip toes and laid the mother of all kisses on me. I forgot that we were in Fantasyland and surrounded by children. It wasn't till I heard a throat clear that I was snapped back into reality.

"Um guys, I think you're starting to scare the kids."

"Look Jazz, I'm just showing them how to do things when they grow up, they should be taking notes!"

"Yeah, well I don't think parents had fornication on the lesson plan today. Let's get goin' before some of these moms kick your ass."

"If any of these Debbie downers even try to put a hand on his ass, I will rip off said hand and shove it down their throat."

"Awe, thanks baby, no one has ever threatened physical harm to protect me."

Then I kissed her again but kept it short. I walked a few feet ahead of her and crouched down.

"Come on babe, hop on!"

She didn't need me to tell her twice. She got a running head start and flew onto my back. She wrapped her pretty little legs around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. She weighed like two pounds so I had no problem carrying her around. I loved it when she was this close. We hadn't gotten around to saying I love you but I knew that it was there between us. I was just waiting for the right time to say it. I know that everyone says a guy shouldn't say it first but I say, fuck that shit. If I don't tell her how I feel then she will have no problem finding some other asshole that won't hesitate to tell her. I didn't ever want to lose her and I would never risk it. If she one day decided that she were into women, I would get a sex change and change my name to Emily or some shit like that. The cold hard truth was that I was in love with this woman, and tonight I was going to tell her.

"Where are we headed guys?"

"I think we all decided that we were gonna check out the line for Space Mountain. It's almost dinner time so I think we have about an hour to kill before our reservations,"

"Good call Baby Bells. I haven't eaten in about an hour and there's a rumbly in my tumbly."

"Emmett, did you seriously just quote Winnie the Pooh?"

"Who's Winnie the Pooh?"

I seriously had no idea who the hell this Pooh dude was. Alice explained that he was a bear who was always hungry and had a special spot for honey. I was instantly sold and had to find this Pooh. We abandoned the Space Mountain idea and headed for 'Pooh Corner' on the other side of the park. I was practically running to try and find this guy. Rosalie was just giggling in my ear the whole time as the others raced to keep up with me. I found one of the dudes who worked here and asked him a serious question.

"Disney Dude, can you tell me where I can find Winnie the Pooh? I need to get a picture with him as soon as possible."

"Certainly sir, are you on a scavenger hunt?"

"No, I just wanna meet the Honey Master!"

"Very well Sir, if you keep following the path through New Orleans Square it will take you to Splash Mountain. Keep following the bend and it will lead you to Pooh Corner. There you will find all of the characters from Winnie the Pooh."

"Thanks Dude!"

I took off at a full sprint with a giggling Rosie on my back. I almost tripped over a stroller and Rosalie almost choked me with her death grip.

"Emmett if you drop me, I swear on all that is holy that I am going to rip your nuts off and throw them in the 'Rivers of America' over there."

"Don't worry baby, trust me when I tell you that I would die before I let you get hurt."

I felt her grin against my neck and then she started to do this amazing lick, kiss, bite thing on my ear lobe.

"Um, Rosie, as much as I'm enjoying what you're doing I think you need to stop. I don't think it would be appropriate to pitch a tent right now."

"So you want me to stop."

Then she pressed her boobs into my back and started to lay open mouth, wet kisses under my ear. I let out a moan that sounded more like a growl and then realized that I was running through Disneyland with my girlfriend on my back and a semi hard cock. In a word, I was fucked.

"No, I don't want you to stop but I'm already flying at half-mast here and I don't want to get kicked out of the Happiest Place on Earth for having the world's biggest boner."

"Alright, I'll stop. But we are gonna continue this later! I think a whipped cream bikini might be in order…"

Oh no, not the whip cream bikini… Rosalie and whipped cream together equal AMAZING! I almost creamed my pants the first time I saw her in a whipped cream bikini, pun TOTALLY intended. And now I was totally hard. FUCK!

"Rosie, are you trying to kill me? I need to stop, we have a problem."

She hopped off my back and looked at me with concern.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I need your backpack. Now, please."

"Why? It's not heavy, I can carry it."

"I just need it Rosalie, give it to me."

"But-"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I'm sporting some impressive wood right now and as much as I hate to say it, I have to hide it. Now please will you give me your back pack? I can't meet the Pooh Man like this."

She just handed me her back pack and started to laugh hysterically.

"I'm glad that my pain can bring you some pleasure."

"I'm sorry baby, I really am. It's just funny."

She was trying to be serious but then she just started laughing again.

"Finally you guys stop. What's so funny?"

"Edward now is really not a good time. I just need to stand here for a minute."

"But were almost to Splash Mountain, let's just keep on going."

Before I could say anything, Rosalie decided to blurt it out. She was laughing so hard that you could barely understand her.

"He can't… move! He has… a boner… and it hurts… to walk!"

And then she doubled over in laughter. Then before I knew it, everyone else was laughing.

"Hey, don't fucking laugh at me. She's the one who got me like this."

They all started laughing harder which just pissed me off.

"Fuck you guys"

I started to limp away and that just made them laugh even harder so I flipped them the bird. I eventually found that we were next to a smoking area, I usually only smoke when I drink but right now I really needed one.

"Excuse me dude, can I bum a smoke?"

"Yeah, no prob."

"Thanks man, you're a life saver. You got a light?"

"You want me to smoke it for you too?"

"Sorry dude. I usually only smoke when I drink but my girlfriend just gave me a serious case of the blues."

"I was wondering why you were carrying a Hello Kitty backpack."

"That would be the reason."

I pointed to Rosalie who was just staring at me with a huge smile on her face. I took a long pull from the cigarette and she scowled at me. She hated that I smoked but I didn't care right now.

"Dude, I don't wanna piss you off but, I think I'm in the same boat right now. Your girlfriend is hot!"

"I'm a lucky man that's for sure. She's a ball buster, but I love her."

I finished the cigarette and by the time I was done, the boner was gone!

"Are you feeling better Em?"

"Yes, Rosie! The wind has been knocked from my sails. Sorry if I was mean, I was just feeling a little uncomfortable being around kids."

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry that I pushed you and that I put you in that situation. It was wrong of me and I promise that I will make it up to you later."

"I appreciate the apology but it's not necessary. I just don't wanna fight with you."

She leaned up and gave me a chaste kiss and we held hands all the way to Pooh Corner. As soon as I spotted The Pooh I got giddy like a five year old and went and stood in line with my camera at the ready. As soon as it was my turn I ran up to him and hugged him like he was water and I was a man dying of thirst.

"Dude, you are like my hero… can I please get a picture?"

He nodded his head in agreement and we took a few pictures with the crew and then we got some shots of just the two of us. I think my favorite was of the two of us chugging honey pots! He autographed my side and I knew that when I got a chance that I was gonna get it tattooed on me! This was one memory that I never wanted to get rid of!

After we left Pooh corner we headed to the Blue Bayou for our dinner reservations. This place was awesome; it was inside the Pirates of the Caribbean ride! We were seated and I ordered the whole menu, it wasn't that big and I wanted to taste it all. The waitress thought I was nuts but I didn't care. We made small talk and then Alice set my plan in motion.

"So I was thinking that after we eat we can hang out in New Orleans Square and try and get a good seat for Fantasmic! I really wanna see it! Please?"

The pout was out in full force and everyone had no choice but to agree! The dinner was really good and I was stuffed! I was starting to get nervous but Alice told me that it was all going to be ok. We got to our seats and the girls went and got some coffee and beignets!

"Dudes, I'm so fucking nervous right now. I feel like I'm gonna yack."

"Jasper and I are here for you buddy. You're gonna do great, she's gonna love it. Wait, what is it exactly that you're doing? Alice only told us that you were telling Rosalie that you love her tonight."

"Yeah, I'm telling her and about a few thousand people. You'll see guys, it's gonna be epic. As soon as the girls get back I'm gonna excuse myself and go to the bathroom. You guys have to cover for me ok?"

"Yeah man, no problem."

About fifteen minutes later the girls came back with coffee and beignets for everyone. I scarfed mine down and then excused myself to go to the bathroom.

"Don't be gone long baby, the show is about to start."

I gave her a searing kiss and said,

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

As soon as I was out of sight, I booked it over to where I was supposed to be. I met the dude at the gate and showed him the paperwork that I got when I checked in. Once he was satisfied he led me to where I was gonna change. I got into my Prince Charming outfit and then a girl came to lead me to where I was gonna be on stage.

"Mr. McCarty, my name is Nicole and I will be your guide to the stage and then back to your dressing room. There is a microphone that will be handed to you when you head out on stage and it will already be on. Right before the first Princess float appears the music will start. Are you ready for this?"

I was nervous as fuck but it was too late now.

"Yeah, I'm ready!"

"You must really love her."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I know it's none of my business but I was just saying that you must really love her if you paid this amount of money to get this opportunity; that and the fact that you will be doing it in front of about three thousand people."

"You got it Nicole; I love the hell out of this woman."

"Now just remember no swearing or foul language, no sexual innuendos and under no circumstance are you allowed to move from your spot on the stage."

"I got it!"

"Good, well good luck Mr. McCarty. As soon as this light turns green head out on stage and stand on your marker. As soon as you walk out they will hand you your microphone."

I just gave her a head nod and waited for the light to turn green. Now, a little known fact about me is that my mom put me in show choir for eight years. I can sing the hell out of just about anything. I was going to tell my Rose that I loved her with a love song. It is the cheesiest, most pussy whipped, in love thing I have ever done. And to be perfectly honest I would do it over and over again.

The little light turned green and I took a deep breath before walking out onto the rock stage that was on Tom Sawyer Island. A guy handed me a microphone and I walked onto my marker. There was currently a wall of water in front of me with images flashing across it. I took one last deep breath and then the wall of water dropped and the music started. I looked out into the crowed and found my Rosie. She was leaning against the railing with her hands over her mouth in shock. The floats started to come out across the water and then I started to sing…

"_When you love someone, you'll do anything, you'll do all the crazy things you can't explain. You'll shoot the moon, put out the sun, when you love someone."_

I took a deep breath and looked at Rosie, she had Bella and Alice on either side of her and she was crying.

"_You'll deny the truth, believe a lie. There'll be times that you believe that you can really fly. But your lonely nights have just begun, when you love someone."_

I knew that she knew what this meant. She knew that I loved her in this moment.

"_When you love someone, you feel it deep inside, and nothing else could ever change your mind."_

There was an instrumental break so I took the opportunity to look at my beautiful girlfriend. I looked her in the eyes and mouthed "I love you". She cried a little harder and then mouthed back, "I love you too". I smiled as big as I could and took another deep breath to finish the song.

"_When you want someone, when you need someone, when you love someone… when you love someone, you'll sacrifice, you'd give it everything you got, and you won't think twice, you'll risk it all. No matter what may come, when you love someone, you'll shoot out the moon, put out the sun, when you love someone."_

I smiled as the last float disappeared and the wall of water went back up. I passed Mickey Mouse on my way back stage and he gave me a high five! When I got back stage I handed the microphone back to the guy and then saw that Nicole was dabbing her eyes.

"Are you ok, Nicole?"

"Mr. McCarty that was one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen here. Let's get you back to your dressing room so that we can get you back to your girlfriend."

I smiled at her and followed as she led the way. I was out of the dressing room and walking back to Rosalie in less than five minutes. The show was just ending and one of the Cast Members (they aren't employees, I found out, they are 'cast members') was leading me back to my girl. She didn't see me as I approached but I was very aware of everyone else staring at me, I guess I did a good job! As soon as I was close enough I tapped Rosie on the shoulder and she turned around. He face was tear stained and she looked beautiful. She jumped into my arms and when her face was an inch from mine I said,

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you!"

She smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile and said,

"I love you too Emmett Dean McCarty"

Then we kissed, and as cliché as it sounds, the crowd totally went wild!

* * *

Sooooooo... I either really suck, or you guys are super mad at me. The last chapter got NO love and I almost cried about that. Not only for this story but for my other one as well :( So that leads me to believe that I suck big nuts at writing. Anywho, let me know what you think please, i really do miss the feedback... see you next chapter!

xoxoxo

Dsmrm2023


End file.
